Are We Free?
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: Haruka was like a cookie and Makoto was the careless child who had his sights set on the cookie for so long, he couldn't help but indulge himself when the chance opened. Mpreg (Don't kill me)
1. Chapter 1

"Don't ever get in Rin's way again." Sosuke's words echoed through Haruka's head as he sunk further into the tub, letting his head become submerged in the Luke-warm water. Haruka had thought everything would be okay after last year's tournament and that now it was all going to be friendly competition, but turns out he was wrong. This definitely wasn't going to be the easy going year he was hoping for. Not only was there a new threat to everyone being friends again, but there was also the pressure of this being his last year. Haruka just wanted to be free and keep swimming… But it seemed like everyone was looking for answers on what he was going to do. The worst part was the reality was setting in that he and Makoto might have to part ways after this year, and despite how much he tried to push away his emotions, he couldn't help the stinging sadness that came with the thought of his best friend leaving. Makoto had always been by Haruka's side… He was the only one who could read Haruka's thoughts; speak up for Haruka, and in all reality, the only one who would never think of spending time with Haruka as troublesome or annoying. If Makoto wasn't there by his side, Haruka would be lost. The sound of the front door opening snapped Haruka out of his thoughts and made him resurface from the water to catch his breath.

"Haru-chan?" A voice rang throughout the house. _'Speak of the devil'_ Haruka thought as he heard the gentle voice of his best friend. They didn't have school today but had plans to hang out with the others and practice later, Haruka had almost forgotten. He made no effort to get out of the water yet, he knew that no matter what Makoto would come in and tell him he should get ready or they're going to be late like usual… To others this morning ritual could seem annoying, but Haruka knew it just meant Makoto cared. It wasn't long before just as expected, Makoto stood outside the bathroom and made a small knock on the door frame.

"I'm coming in." Makoto said, just giving a polite warning before actually entering. Haruka looks towards the door as his friend enters the bathroom. His olive hair still stayed in its messy style, his green eyes glowing, and his warm smile still as welcoming as always.

"Haru-chan, you need to get ready." Makoto scolds. Haruka sighs.

"Didn't I tell you to drop the 'chan'…? Anyways, I refuse to leave without breakfast." Haruka states, his voice monotone. Makoto lets out a sigh at his stubbornness, but his smile goes against the assumption he's annoyed.

"Fine, Haru, I'll make you your mackerel, just get dressed." Makoto says holding out his hand for Haruka to take. Haru finds this as an acceptable compromise and takes Makoto's hand, standing up and going to get out of the tub, once again he was wearing his swim suit in the tub. Some traditions never change.

It was soon after that Haruka was sitting at the table, eating the mackerel Makoto made for him and finally dressed. Makoto was rambling on about the swim club and how he thought they had a good chance this year. Haruka just made small nods to show he was still listening as he ate his mackerel. It wasn't until Rin's team was brought up that Haruka started listening more closely.

"Rin seems to be taking the leadership role pretty well, he's lucky that he's getting so many new team members. And that Sosuke guy seems pretty good, going to be a tough competitor, huh Haru?" Makoto says. Haruka stiffens at Sosuke's name, still remembering their last encounter where he was threatened by Sosuke. Makoto seemed to notice Haruka stiffened because he now seemed worried.

"Haru? What's wrong?" Makoto asks. Haruka hadn't known how to react to the encounter, let alone tell his friends about it. He didn't even know how he could tell his friends… Haruka sighs and looks away from Makoto, just making a non-committal shrug, hoping Makoto would drop it. Sadly enough, Makoto knew that Haruka was hiding something and didn't let go of the topic.

"What Haru? Is it about Sosuke?" Makoto asks. Haruka flinched slightly when the name was brought up, not enough to be obvious, but his olive haired friend had still seen.

"It is Sosuke… Are you worried he's going to be tough competition?" He presses on. Haruka sighs and looks away from Makoto.

"No…. it's not that…. You know I don't care about winning… It's just…" Haruka trails off trying to find the words for it.

"It's just… What?" Makoto asks tilting his head. Haruka rubs his face as he thinks of what to say.

"I… At the swimming festival…. Sosuke and I had an… encounter…. Before the race…" Haruka starts and grumbles when he can't exactly find the words. Makoto is patient, like always, and waits for Haruka to figure out the words, just looking at him with his kind eyes that Haruka has learned to both love and hate over the years.

"He stopped me when I was getting a drink and cornered me against the machine… Then told me not to get in Rin's way." Haruka finally says in as simple of a way he possibly could. He looks at Makoto, keeping the same stoic face as always, but was a bit shocked to see anger on Makoto's face.

"Why didn't you tell me before Haru?" Makoto asks quietly, Haruka blinks.

"I didn't know how… Anyways it didn't seem like anything important…" The raven haired teen says giving another shrug as if saying it was fine but Makoto didn't seem happy at all with that.

"Haru, that's not okay! He threatened you!" Makoto says angrily. Haruka blinks, a bit surprised by Makoto's outburst.

"There's nothing really we can do about it Makoto…" Haruka says with a sigh, trying to just remain calm.

"We can tell Rin… Or at the very least I could make sure Sosuke doesn't come near you again." Makoto says, crossing his arms with a huff. Haruka looks off to the side and makes a tiny nod, Makoto frowns at this.

"Haru… I know you have a hard time discussing feelings and all but… Are you worried he's going to hurt you?" The olive haired teen asks. Haru's quiet a long moment before just making a shrug and getting up. He goes to the kitchen and starts to clean up his plate, not wanting to discuss this further. He notices Makoto followed and walked into the kitchen but doesn't look over.

"Haru-chan…" Makoto starts but Haruka sends him an icy glare.

"Drop the chan." Haruka says sternly. Makoto frowns.

"Sorry Haru…" The olive haired teen says. There's a bit of silence, when Haruka finishes cleaning his plate he hears Makoto mumble something. Haruka blinks and looks to Makoto.

"…What?" Haruka asks and Makoto rubs the back of his neck, giving a shy smile.

"I said… I won't let Sosuke hurt you… I… Won't let anyone hurt you Haru." Makoto says, embarrassment hinted in his voice, but when Haruka searched his friends face he saw the determination in his eyes. Haruka felt his cheeks warm up, and for a moment he thought he saw a light blush on his friends face, but shook off that thought. There would be no reason for Makoto to be blushing right now, so that thought is illogical… A part of Haruka actually wished that Makoto would blush around him, because that might mean-

Haruka blinked and mentally shook off that thought. Makoto was his best friend; he shouldn't want the olive haired teen to blush around him, that's just… weird. Haruka noticed he had been having weird thoughts like this lately… He just didn't know why they were happening. They had started around last year and have been getting progressively more frequent, some thoughts even making their way into Haruka's dreams. Yeah, it was weird to be waking up from a dream about your best friend and having an issue in the lower region. Haruka realized after a moment that he hadn't said anything back to Makoto and had just been staring off. He blinks and looks over to his best friend who seemed to look unsure as if he said something wrong.

"Thanks Makoto… That… Means a lot." Haruka says quietly. Makoto visibly seems to relax and a soft smile forms on his face.

"We should get going and meet the others at the train station… We're already late so we don't want to worry them even more." The olive haired teen says. Haruka just makes a small nod and walks with Makoto as they go to leave the house.

The two walk in peaceful silence to the train station to meet their friends, Makoto was thinking about what stores they would go to at the mall while Haruka was looking out at the ocean like always. He had noticed that Makoto would look over at him every once in a while but tried not to pay any attention to it. Haruka could feel his and Makoto's arms brush against each other, he was glad that he was looking away from Makoto because he could feel a light blush form on his cheeks. Had they always walked this close? Haruka felt his heart pounding in his chest, he didn't understand why the closeness made him feel so... different. They always walked next to each other so he had no clue why lately it was making him feel like this. The raven haired teen honestly wasn't sure if he was happy or upset when they got to the others and Makoto moved away. It made Haruka start to calm down but the lack of warmth by his side was a bit upsetting.

"Haru-chan! Makoto-chan!" Nagisa says excitedly, running over to the two. Haruka sighs at the fact Nagisa's voice attracted so much attention and everyone was looking over at them now.

"Hello Nagisa, where's Kou and Rei?" Makoto asks, wearing the same warm smile as always. Haruka wished that he was the only one who could get Makoto to smile like that… _'Ugh…damn it, another thought like that…'_ Haruka grumbles to himself. He needed to remember that friends didn't think like that and also that he wasn't Makoto's only friend. Makoto didn't belong to him. He wasn't listening to the two friends' converse anymore, just more focused at cursing at himself for these reappearing thoughts. Haruka felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see Makoto and Nagisa looking at him.

"Hey Haru, Nagisa said the trains about to leave, Rei and Kou are already on it so we should get on before we get left behind." Makoto says, Haruka just makes a small nod in response. He could see the worry that Makoto was trying to hide and felt guilty for making his friend feel that way. Haruka said nothing about it though, knowing that if it really bothered him he could talk about it later with Makoto. Instead he just walked with Makoto and Nagisa to the train and got on. Kou sat alone and Nagisa took a seat by Rei. Haruka sat down, and of course, was joined by Makoto. Haruka knew that now he might not be able to think clearly. He didn't look to Makoto but instead just looked out the window; maybe he could get some rest instead. As the train started up and he kept looking out the window he felt his eyes grow heavy. Yeah… He'd just rest.

"Haru…" A voice accompanied by a strong, gentle hand shaking Haruka stared to wake him up from his sleeping. The raven haired teen groaned as he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. When he became aware of his surroundings he first noticed the train had stopped, and whatever he was sleeping on was not a pillow. The second thing he noticed, which made a strong blush creep up on his face, was the face his head was resting in Makoto's lap, and he was looking right up at his friend. He quickly sat up and tried to avoid eye contact, hoping that Makoto hadn't noticed him blushing. It felt like his heart was pounding in his throat and his mouth was dry. Sure the two had fallen asleep on each other before, but something was clearly different now. Haruka just couldn't put his finger on it. He heard Makoto make a soft chuckle and noticed his friend getting up.

"Sorry if I startled you Haru, just the train stopped now and we need to get off." Makoto says, Haruka looks around now noticing everyone getting off the train. He gets up and then follows Makoto and the others off the train, staying quiet hoping to hide his embarrassment. He still had to survive the rest of the day with these guys so he didn't want them bugging him about what had him blushing.

The group of friends started to walk down the street. Haruka just listened quietly as they talked and planned some sort of party to celebrate the new school year. Haruka didn't really know why they should celebrate that but agreed to go since Makoto was. He supposed it couldn't be too bad.

When they passed a book store Makoto was the first to suggest going in, everyone eagerly agreed, well except Haruka who made a non-committal shrug and small grunt. He usually wasn't a big fan of reading but guessed he could at least look around and let the others have their fun. Haruka debated on just going to the café in the store, but had a feeling he should wait for everyone else. He walked around the store looking at all the books, he didn't really see anything interesting for a while but then one title ended up causing him to stop in place. It was in the learning and self-improvement section of the store and the title of the book read 'How to Deal with Your Sexuality'. Haruka blinked and stared at the book a moment, at first he didn't understand why he had stopped to look at the book, but then he started to think about the weird thoughts and feelings he's been having for his best friend recently and his eyes widened. _'No… it couldn't be…'_ He thinks to himself as he feels his mouth going dry. He looks around him to make sure no one was around before picking up the book and starting to skim through it, keeping very still as he read the words. Could it be that this whole time, this was the answer to what's been wrong with him?

"Haruka" A voice calls out causing the raven haired teen to freeze in place. He knew who the voice belonged to but couldn't even manage to think of the person, it felt like his brain shut down with the sudden realization, he couldn't even manage to put the book away. He heard the person walk over and the one thought that kept repeating through his head was _'Please don't be Makoto'. _When he felt himself starting to come back to his senses, he slowly turned to look at whoever called him. He was met with Rin and Sosuke standing in front of him and blinked.

"Hey Haru, didn't expect to see you here." Rin says, Haruka looks between the two but then noticed Sosuke glaring at him so tried to avoid any eye contact.

"The whole team is here somewhere…" Haruka says, monotone. Even though he was friends with Rin again didn't mean he wanted to talk to him right now, especially with Sosuke right there. He notices Rin's eyes wander down to the book and Haruka stiffens. He quickly tries to hide the title but when he sees a smile start to form on Rin's face, he knows he had already seen what it was. Haruka chews his lip and shrinks down a bit.

"That's an interesting book you got there Haruka." Rin says with a grin.

"Shut up." Haruka quickly replies, just for Rin to laugh. Haruka huffs, this was just perfect. Not only would Rin keep bugging him about this but now Sosuke had something to use against Haruka. He noticed Rin stopped laughing, but what scared him more was the knowing smile on his face now.

"So let me guess…" Rin starts, but Haruka is quick to cut him off.

"No, Rin, shut up." He mutters, only earning a bigger grin from his friend. For a moment though, Rin was quiet and Haruka prayed that he was actually dropping it, but of course Rin opened his mouth again.

"Makoto?" The red haired teen asks and Haruka has to stop himself from stuttering like a complete fool.

"Why would you think that..?" Haruka asks, trying his best to keep his voice monotone and not blush, he didn't want anything to give it away, he needed to be calm. He really just wanted Rin to drop it, now, before they reached dangerous territory.

"You two have always acted like you were married, hell when I got back from Australia, I swore you two were together. If you had that book then there's no one else you could thinking about but him." Rin tells Haruka, who grips the book a tiny bit tighter. Was it really that obvious when he, himself, hadn't realized it before? He could hear Sosuke snickering and quickly shut the book and looked back to them with a stoic face again, when he opened his mouth to speak Rin cut him off.

"Don't try to deny it Haru; nothing you say can change how obvious it is. You should just tell him." Rin says and Haruka can't help but scoff.

"Yeah, sure, because he'd definitely feel the same." Haru says under his breath, and before Rin can say anything Sosuke speaks up.

"Yeah, he's right Rin. Haruka shouldn't tell him. I mean, how could we believe this Makoto guy would even like someone like him?" Sosuke says, Haruka stiffens '_someone like him?'_ He looks to Sosuke and notices a challenging look in his eyes almost as if saying '_why would anyone like you?_' Haruka takes in a breath, feeling himself lose his calm demeanor once again, he wasn't even sure of these feelings but the words still hurt. Rin seemed a bit surprised at Sosuke's words and opened his mouth to speak; he was cut off though when someone approaching was heard. Haruka looked over his shoulder and saw Makoto, the two made eye contact a moment before Makoto looked to Sosuke, he hoped Makoto hadn't heard the conversation. Haruka saw the same look from earlier, Makoto looked angry. The olive haired teen moved to be in front of Haruka and glared at Sosuke. Haruka made sure to keep the book he was holding close to his chest so Makoto wouldn't see.

"Is there a problem going on here?" Makoto asks, he kept glaring at Sosuke. Rin blinks, and looks to Haruka who just stayed quiet. He knew Rin was confused, but his eyes were screaming 'I told you so' to Haruka.

"I was just talking to Haruka about something." Rin says looking back to Makoto. Makoto blinks and looks to Rin, then back to Sosuke.

"I didn't mean with you. I meant is there a problem with him, Sosuke." Makoto huffs. Sosuke crosses his arms and looks to Haruka, knowing that he told Makoto what happened.

"Why would there be a problem with Sosuke?" Rin asks, being the only one out of the loop.

"Because he threatened Haruka!" Makoto growls, catching the attention of some people in the store.

"Makoto… We don't want to start a scene…" Haruka mumbles, looking down at the floor. Makoto looked at him a moment but then looked back to the two in front of them when Rin speaks up.

"Wait, Sosuke, you threatened Haru?" He asks looking to the one in question. Sosuke turned his glare off of Haruka and looked to Rin.

"I was just joking around, Haruka, you know that right?" Sosuke says, giving Haruka a look. Haruka stiffens and tries to figure out what to do; he looks to Makoto a moment before looking to ground.

"…Yeah…" Haruka mumbles quietly, getting Rin to relax, but Makoto knew better. He grabbed Haruka's hand and started to pull him away.

"Let's go Haru…" He mutters and continues to move away. Haruka blinks and looks to Rin, Haruka made sure he was still holding the book so that Makoto couldn't see it. Rin mouthed the words 'protective much' as he pointed to Makoto. Haruka quickly looks away after that and just lets himself be led off, Makoto was just being a good friend is all…

"Why did you lie?" Haruka looks up to see Makoto looking over at him. Haruka just gives a small shrug and sighs.

"He was right there… Telling Rin in front of him would make Sosuke hate me more." Haruka say quietly. Makoto sighs and lets go of Haruka's hand.

"Don't let Sosuke control you…" Makoto says then walks off to the café in the store. Haruka frowns very slightly and stays there a moment. He looks to the book and walks off to go buy it. The most uncomfortable part was the look on the cashier's face when she had to cash out the book for him. He sighs and walks into the café area, hiding the book in his pocket. After that he sat down with everyone at the café. The rest of the day went by in a blur, just going to random shops with the group and listening to them blabber on about random things. Makoto had noticed how quiet Haruka had gotten and even went to try to make Haruka feel better, which of course didn't help at all with Haruka's dilemma. Soon Haruka found himself on the train next to Makoto again. He didn't sleep though; he was wide awake thinking of what he had learned today. He felt like the book was burning a hole in his pocket.

Haruka didn't even go to swim practice with everyone after, he said he felt sick and went home, which seemed to worry Makoto out of everyone. In all honesty, thinking about the book and what he was figuring out did actually make him feel sick. When Haruka got home, he sat on his bed and read his book; he could barely get far into it when thoughts kept buzzing through his head. He didn't realize it before, usually he was observant and could see these things, but for some reason he hadn't, and now after much review on his life, most of all the past few years, he realized what the feelings were. He should've known by the dreams or how he felt when that smile formed, even how it felt when their arms brushed against each other. Makoto had always been there for him and Haruka knew he needed Makoto, he just never realized how much. Makoto wasn't only his best friend. He was more. That's when the scariest realization happened and he was sent into a full on panic attack. Both shaking and hyperventilating the words rang through his head. _Haruka Nanase was in love with his best friend that he had known for almost all his life. He was in love with Makoto._


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto had first noticed something was wrong with Haruka a while back, when the raven haired teen seemed to be getting lost in his thoughts a lot more than he used to and his eyes started to look conflicted. It started near the time Makoto almost drowned in the ocean. At first Makoto thought the problem was Haruka being scared after Makoto almost died, but the look in his eyes never left and Haruka seemed to be staring off more as time went on. Makoto was really starting to worry, especially since Haruka hadn't said anything to him about what was wrong. A gnawing feeling in the back of Makoto's head was telling him that Haruka had found out that Makoto had feelings for him, but Makoto didn't think he had been that obvious about it. He had just been pushing them to the back of his mind, since he knew there was no way the feelings would be reciprocated; he and Haru were only friend, nothing more.

Makoto was even more worried about Haruka now, after finding out what Sosuke did and then the confrontation at the book store. Makoto was nervous that Sosuke would find a way to hurt Haruka, hell, before Makoto came Sosuke could've done something that did hurt Haruka. The raven haired teen sure seemed bothered by something when Makoto came… And the rest of the time they spent out with the group, Haruka was silent. Makoto tried his best to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work. After they got back to the trip, Haruka didn't even go to swim practice. That was the biggest indicator something was wrong. Haruka never turned down swimming. He said he was sick, which could explain why he was so quiet before, but Makoto felt that there was something bothering Haruka that he wouldn't admit. Either way, Makoto decided after practice he would go check on Haruka and make sure he was okay.

"Makoto-chan, are you gunna go check on Haru-chan after this?" Nagisa asks after Makoto dried off and changed into his clothes, knowing how good of friends the two are. Honestly, Makoto used to be worried everyone else would find out about his feelings for Haru and tell him, but it seemed like no one picked up on it yet… Or if they did they said nothing about it.

"Yeah, I'm hoping he feels better now." Makoto says grabbing his bag.

"Make sure to remind him the party is next week!" Nagisa says excitedly, Makoto chuckled at Nagisa's excitement.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he knows." The olive haired teen says, even though he knew Haruka didn't care at all about the party. The most probable reason Haruka agreed to join them was because Makoto wanted him to. Makoto took a bit of pride in the fact he was one of the only ones who could convince Haruka to do things.

Makoto waves goodbye to Nagisa, Rei, and Kou before walking off and heading to Haruka's house. He really hoped he could figure out what was wrong with Haruka; he wanted to help make things better for his best friend. Makoto sighed; he knew he had fallen hard for Haruka. The raven haired teen had always been on Makoto's mind, Makoto wanted to hold Haruka and protect him from the world. He never would've thought he'd want to be the one to comfort Haruka and make him happy, but he had found himself thinking about it more and more… Soon the pieces had fit together and he realized he was in love with Haruka. It made sense, since they had been by each other's side. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't terrified when he realized it, but he soon started to accept it… After that, he decided it'd be best to just keep it in the back of his head. Haruka wouldn't feel the same; he barely even talked to Makoto. There was no way Haruka could want to be with him. That bitter truth hurt Makoto at first but he had to learn to deal with it, he was just thankful that he could be friends with Haruka.

After a while he got to Haruka's house. There was no answer at first when Makoto knocked on the door, but after a couple minutes he heard footsteps approaching and Haruka opened the door up. Haruka seemed a bit surprised to see Makoto was there and even stiffened a tiny bit. Haruka's hair was messy and his skin was paler than usual. Makoto frowned at his appearance.

"Are you okay Haru?" Makoto asks softly. Haruka was quiet a long moment before making a small nod.

"Um… Yeah… I'm fine…" He mumbles. Haruka steps to the side and lets Makoto enter the house.

"You don't look fine…" The olive haired teen says, still frowning and looking a bit worried. Haruka just shrugs, seeming to look anywhere but at Makoto.

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll make you some soup." Makoto says, his instincts kicking in from taking care of Ren and Ran when they didn't feel good.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine." Haruka insists, Makoto knew that Haruka never liked his best friend taking care of him, but Makoto always insisted.

"Go, Haru." Makoto says, but Haruka just shakes his head stubbornly. The two stare off a moment in a silent battle before Makoto gets a small smirk and speaks up.

"Fine, if you won't go lay down willingly…" He starts before picking up Haruka.

"Makoto!" The raven haired teen yells, surprised when he was lifted off the ground. Makoto knew Haruka wasn't too pleased but still proceeded to carry him to his room. When he got there, he gently set Haruka down in his bed and tucked him in; his friend still seemed pretty surprised. Makoto wished he could hold Haruka like that more. He was about to leave the room and make the soup when he noticed how red Haruka's cheeks were. Makoto blinked a moment before walking over with a small frown.

"Haru… Do you have a fever…?" He asks, placing a hand on his friend's forehead. Haruka seems to stiffen a bit.

"No, I um… I'm fine… Just go make that soup." He mumbles. Makoto sighs and gets up, starting to walk out the room.

"Don't forget to put mackerel in it." He hears Haruka call out and can't help but make the tiniest chuckle at his friend's love of the fish. Makoto went to the kitchen and sighed. Sometimes, well actually most of the time, Makoto wished Haruka would love him as much as he loved fish or water… Just not in the same way he loved them. Haruka wanting to eat him definitely would not be desirable. Makoto just wished that Haruka would want to be in a relationship with him. He came close to telling Haruka his feelings before, but then he realized how admitting those to his best friend could ruin their relationship, and a life with Haruka just as your friend is better than no Haruka at all. Makoto didn't even know what he would expect out of the relationship, he would be scared to tell his friends and family so what value would that secret relationship even be? He had no clue who would accept it and who wouldn't… He felt like Nagisa would be okay with it, but how would Rei feel? Or Kou? He didn't even know where his family stood on those kinds of relationships… What if they found out their son was in love with his best friend, who was most definitely a boy?

Makoto sighed and just tried to focus on the task at hand, he couldn't let all those thoughts into his head. They didn't even matter right now. Instead Makoto started to make the soup for Haruka. He made it quickly and brought it to Haruka. After he made sure Haruka ate all of it and reminded him about the party, like Nagisa asked, he excused himself and went home. Makoto couldn't stay there with all those thoughts buzzing through his head. It was torture. When he left he went right to his own house, busying himself with taking care of Ren and Ran and doing chores. He couldn't let his mind wander back to Haruka, every time it did it would start with their friendship, then to Makoto's feelings, and lastly, which was the most torturous thought, them leaving each other after their third year. Makoto didn't even know what he wanted to do and he was scared that Haruka would end up far away from him. The two had been together so long; Makoto didn't think he could stand it to be separated.

"Onii-chan, why are you crying?" Ran's voice cuts Makoto out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he was spacing out.

"I'm not-" Makoto was cut short when he actually felt the warm liquid running down his face and sighed. He wiped away the tears and took a moment before replying.

"I'm just… Worried about the future that's all." Makoto tells his younger sister.

"Don't worry; you're going to have a great future!" Ren says hugging onto Makoto's arm. The olive haired teen makes a small laugh; he just hoped his siblings were right. He wanted a good future, one with a successful job, nice house, great family, and most of all one with Haruka in it.

The next week Haruka was distant. Not only to Makoto but to everyone. In class, rather than staring out the window, Haru would stare at the desks. On the way to school, instead of looking off to the ocean, he would look down to the ground, every once and a while staring at Makoto. The team would try to start conversations with him but he wouldn't talk. He'd just keep staring off. Haruka even stopped eating on the roof with them. Makoto had found out only by chance of seeing him in the halls that Haruka was spending lunch in the art room. The group was afraid at first that Haruka was starting to hate them or that he wanted to quit the swim team, but Makoto reassured them that they were Haruka's friends and he definitely wouldn't quit the team since he loved swimming. Makoto told them that Haruka simply had some things bothering him that he had to work out. That's what it seemed like at least. If it was anything really serious Haruka would've told them… It was probably just a personal problem that Haruka felt was best to take care of on his own. Haruka still went to practice, despite his school behavior. He didn't talk much but seemed to be pushing himself when he swam, beating his time over and over. Honestly Makoto was surprised Haruka hadn't worn himself out by the end of the week.

It wasn't long before it was the party celebrating the beginning of the school year. It was at Nagisa's house and there were a lot of different food and drinks there for the team. No one had thought Haruka would show up so when the raven haired teen appeared at the doorstep, they were all a bit surprised. Makoto couldn't hide his smile though and welcomed Haruka. They played a couple games and shared stories, all having a good time. Makoto was happy to see Haruka even smiling at some points. After a while though Haruka excused himself, saying he should go home. Makoto quickly offered to walk him, since he didn't want Haruka to be alone at night. At first Haruka declined but after much insisting Makoto found himself walking beside his friend in blissful silence. Makoto noticed Haruka would look at him every once and a while still, but decided he wouldn't call his friend out on it. He didn't want to upset Haruka. After a while, Makoto decided to start up a conversation.

"You've been doing better at swimming." He says, he decided it would be best not to mention Haruka's distance lately, not wanting to nag his friend into furthering himself from the team. Haruka looks over with a small frown.

"I don't like it." He states monotone, Makoto can't help but blink in confusion at this.

"You don't like what?" The olive haired teen asks.

"I don't like what's happening to me while swimming." Haruka mutters, looking down to the ground again.

"But you're getting better-" Makoto starts but is quickly cut off.

"I'm not getting better, I'm getting competitive…" Haruka growls, silencing Makoto for a couple moments.

"…Being competitive isn't bad, Haru…" Makoto says softly, hoping to calm Haruka down.

"Yes it is. I never was competitive before, I just swam because I loved the water." The raven haired teen huffs.

"So, what's changed then?" Makoto asks, not understanding why Haruka, who was so stubborn against not caring to win, actually was starting to care. Haruka was quiet a long moment, his blue eyes looking down to the ground but seeming far more distant as his mind chooses it's words carefully.

"I always said I didn't care… But something about Rin coming back and the way he keeps challenging me… It's making me want to be the one who's better… " Haruka says quietly, the last part almost a whisper. Makoto frowns, even he hadn't realized that Rin's return had that much of an effect on Haruka.

"Well… Are you still enjoying it?" Makoto asks, hoping that Haruka hadn't lost his love of swimming.

"Of course… It even feels more fulfilling now but… I know it's wrong to want to win. It's not the right motivation." The raven haired teen says with a sigh.

"Haruka, if it's working then, maybe it is the right motivation… I know winning won't go to your head; you aren't one to brag or show off. It's perfectly fine to want to win though, as long as you're still having fun." Makoto tells Haruka, reassuringly. Haruka goes quiet after this, and visibly even seems to relax a little. Makoto knew it wasn't exactly a fix but it at least made Haruka feel a bit better about this. Makoto froze though when a though popped into his mind, they were right in front of Haruka's house but the raven haired teen still noticed and looked over.

"Do you want to be scouted?" Makoto asks. He knows that would be a great honor and it would actually allow Haruka to swim like he wanted to, but it also meant that he could be sent far away. Haruka blinks and seems to think about this a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I don't…" He mumbles.

"But you'd be able to swim like you wanted to…" Makoto says.

"Yeah but I don't want to." Haruka retorts quickly.

"Why though? You'd be great at it…" Makoto tells him, despite the fact he didn't want Haruka to go, he also didn't want Haruka to stay because of him or anyone else.

"Because…" Haruka mumbles not seeming to want to share the reason, still Makoto pressed on.

"Haru…"

"Because I don't want to leave you…!" Haruka finally spits out followed by a '_stupid Makoto_'. He quickly looks away after and Makoto frowns realizing he pushed Haru into sharing something he didn't want to. At first the olive haired teen just stood there, but soon he walked over and wrapped his arms around Haruka. He felt Haruka stiffen at first but soon relax into it. Makoto smiled and looked down to Haruka, just to see him staring back at him.

"I don't want to leave you either Haru…" He says softly. Makoto saw a familiar look in Haruka's eyes, he didn't piece it together but it was the look Haruka had when he saw water. Makoto was surprised when lips met his own and blinked. His heart beat sped up and though the kiss really only lasted a couple seconds, it felt like an eternity. It wasn't until after the lips were away Makoto realized who they belonged to. Haruka. The raven haired teen blushed brightly and went to walk away but Makoto quickly reacted, pulling Haruka close and leaning down to kiss him. He could barely think, all Makoto knew was that he had to kiss Haruka again. He felt lips press against his own and couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, trying to make it last as long as possible. They only pulled away for a moment before they went back for more kisses; they started out short and sweet, but turned to be longer and more passionate. He felt hips grinding against his and tugged on Haruka's lip, earning a small moan in response. After which the two both pulled away, each breathing heavily.

"…Why don't you come inside?" Haruka suggests. Though that question may have been innocent before, Makoto knew right away what Haruka was suggesting. He should've just said no, save himself whatever trouble would come out of this, but Haruka was like a cookie and Makoto was the careless child who had his sights set on it for so long, he couldn't help but indulge when he had the chance. It wasn't a surprise that he eagerly said yes and followed Haruka inside, kissing him all the way to his room.

Makoto had slowly opened his eyes the next morning. The first surprise was that he wasn't in his room; he was in Haruka's. The second surprise was the fact he had Haruka in his arms and both of them had no clothes on. After a moment of panic he remembered what happened the night before and realized how blinded by lust he was. He wasn't thinking clearly. Makoto carefully took his arms away from Haruka's waist and sat up. Sadly enough, the movement was enough to wake his best friend. Haruka slowly opened his eyes; he seemed to have the same panic as Makoto did at first but then relaxed and looked over at him.

"Um… Morning…" Haruka says quietly, blush on his cheeks. Makoto chews his lip and mumbles a small hello. There was an awkward moment of silence as the fact that they both just slept with each other, their best friend, sunk in. Haruka was actually the one to speak up again.

"So um… That was a thing." The raven haired teen says, blushing still and actually seeming a bit… Happy? Makoto honestly didn't have time to think twice about it, the words just slipped out of his mouth.

"That was a mistake." He muttered. Haruka stiffened and blinked, Makoto mentally slapped himself when he saw the hurt on his friends face.

"I-I just meant… We shouldn't have done that." Makoto says, once again choosing the wrong words for what he was trying to express. Before Makoto could even find a different way to say what he wanted, Haruka had already started putting on his clothes and got out of bed.

"Haru i-it came out wrong…!" Makoto says trying to stop Haruka from thinking something else, but it seemed too late. Haruka looked around at Makoto and glared, the tears running down his face showed it wasn't only anger he was feeling right now.

"No it didn't… You're just trying to find the nicest way to say what we did was dumb…" The raven haired teen grumbled.

"N-No I wasn't!" Makoto says, just hoping Haruka would listen, but instead he just shook his head. Haruka then grabbed his swimming trunks and went to leave the room.

"H-Haru where are you going?" Makoto asks a bit worried.

"I'm going to swim." Haruka spat before leaving. Makoto looked out the window just to see there was a storm outside. He frowned deeply, hoping Haruka was at least going to a pool rather than the beach. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Haruka now… But maybe later he could convince Haruka, when he's calmed down, to listen. . It wasn't that Makoto didn't want to do that with Haruka, it's just that he wanted to wait, at least till they had been going out for a while. It was the right thing to do, but apparently it didn't always work out the right way. Makoto couldn't help the gnawing feeling of guilt, knowing he screwed up bad. He, for once, was the one unable to communicate his feelings. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before putting his clothes on. He then left the house, knowing Haruka wouldn't want him to stay at the house right now. When Makoto got home he didn't say anything to his parents or siblings. He just went right upstairs, took a shower, and then curled up in bed.

Haruka, meanwhile, swam in the ocean. He didn't care if he would get sick or if he was risking his life. The only thing that was on his mind was Makoto. He thought he had a chance, he thought that Makoto felt the same, but he was just used. He knew they'd never be more than friends and now, because he had tried for more, even their friendship was gone. Haruka didn't know what to do anymore. What he had been fearing for so long had finally came. Makoto was gone, he would no longer pull him out of the tub in the morning, walk with him to school, read what he was thinking, or swim with him. He no longer had Makoto by his side and now he felt so alone. When Haruka realized how far out he was, he decided it'd be best to turn around. Part of him just wished the ocean would swallow him whole.

When he got back he made no effort to dry off. He walked into his room and just broke down. He felt hollow and just in so much pain. Haruka fell to the floor and sobbed, hoping something would just take the pain away. He needed someone to talk to, but had no clue who he could go to. It wasn't until he heard a familiar say 'hello' in his ear that he realized he called someone on his phone. It was the only person who knew and would help him.

"R-Rin… I-I messed up…"


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka shifted in his seat, he had gone and met Rin at a small café to talk. So far the conversation had consisted mainly of what happened between him and Makoto. Haruka honestly didn't want to discuss it anymore, but knew that Rin wouldn't let up with the questions.

"So wait, you two slept together? You guys actually managed to make a move on each other and do that without having your stupid doubts?" Rin asks seeming both humored and surprised. Haruka gives him an irritated look.

"What? It's just surprising that you two both got over your worries long enough to do that… But then right after, when you two had obviously shown each other that you had 'more than friend' feelings, you start doubting everything again." Rin said taking a sip of the coffee he had gotten after. Haruka looked away and bitterly scoffed.

"Why are you so confident that we _both_ had more than friend feelings…?" Haruka mutters and Rin blinks.

"He fucked you, of course he likes you more than a friend." The red haired teen said like it was obvious. Haruka sent Rin an icy glare in response, both angry and upset that this whole topic couldn't be dropped.

"He said it was a mistake." Haruka spat back, he tried to keep his emotion hidden but the pain was still evident in his voice. He could see Rin frown out of the corner of his eye.

"It was probably just a misunderstanding…" Rin mumbles.

"Well it's been a couple days and he hasn't said anything to me to clear it all up." Haruka states, getting even more irritated. He just wanted to forget about Makoto right now, he was upset, he didn't want to get his hopes high again just for them to be destroyed.

"You know how Makoto can be, he's probably nervous to talk to you about this…" Rin says. Haruka just shakes his head.

"Hey, you've known Makoto for years. You should know he wouldn't do something that would hurt you like that." The red head says, almost as if lecturing Haruka. Though they both knew how stubborn the latter was, Haruka wouldn't listen, he had already convinced himself that Makoto didn't care about him.

"Makoto would've said something. He would've straightened it out by now if he cared." Haruka says as he gets up.

"Haruka…" Rin starts with a frown but Haruka cuts him off.

"No. He knew it hurt me, he knew for days now, yet he hasn't even talked to me. I'm done talking about this now." The raven haired teen growls, letting his emotions show for once. Haruka stood up and turned to leave the café, not wanting to stay there talking about Makoto anymore. He left the café and started to walk down the side walk. He didn't go home yet, not wanting to have to face Makoto right now in case the olive haired teen was outside. Instead Haruka went to the beach, he hoped a swim would clear his head of any Makoto related thoughts and let him be able to think clearly about things.

Lately, it had been obvious to everyone on the team how much Haruka had been avoiding Makoto; even classmates had noticed the uncommon distance between the two former friends. Haruka would hear Makoto just come up with excuses to why they weren't talking, saying that they were both just worried about college, that Haruka didn't feel good, or anything that would get people to stop asking questions and think that everything between them were fine. Haruka never said anything to deny Makoto's lies, he didn't want to be bothered with the questions either so he just let Makoto take care of it. The team wasn't as gullible. They knew something was definitely wrong when Haruka continued to avoid lunch with them on the roof, Haruka instead would just lock himself in the art room and spend all of lunch painting. At first Nagisa and Gou would bombard him with questions at swim practice and Rei would just stare at him with a worried look. That all had stopped though after Makoto pulled them aside to talk. Haruka never knew what he had told the group of friends, but whatever lie it was they stopped asking questions, which Haruka was thankful for. The one thing that didn't stop though was Makoto looking at him, he'd catch the olive haired teen watch him multiple times during the day, though Makoto would quickly look away when Haruka looked back to him. It didn't really matter much; Makoto knew all he'd be met with was a cold glare. Haruka tried his best to ignore it, ignore Makoto all together, by the small chance Makoto would ask him a question during class or praise how well he was doing with his swimming, Haruka just wouldn't respond, he'd look away like he wasn't listening. Out of the corner of his eye though he could see the hope fade away from Makoto's face and his green eyes go dull. Haruka couldn't say he felt bad; Makoto hurt him so why should he entertain the olive haired teen. Anyways, he had just been a burden on him since the start, of anything, Makoto should be relieved now. He didn't have to fake caring about Haruka anymore. Still though, Haruka found Makoto trying to come up with something to talk about with him, just anything to get Haruka to talk, just none of it were the words Haruka wanted to hear from him.

The one thing that could be considered good about Haruka ignoring Makoto and everyone else was that he now focused more on swimming. It was one of the only things that could take his mind off of Makoto, even if it wasn't as enjoying as before. He had gotten faster and beat his times repeatedly, Gou had told him whatever he had been doing was working, but Haruka didn't really listen. His daily routine somehow managed to turn into waking up early to avoid Makoto, going to school and ignoring Makoto, zoning out everyone and just focusing on swimming at practice, swimming some more at the beach after, then going home to the uncomfortable silence that left his mind to wander to the one person he was trying to tune out of his life, and after that going to bed and repeating the lonely cycle once again.

There was a moment in time that maybe he would've listened to Rin's words, but now every time he tried to think it was true he could hear Makoto's voice repeat 'That was a mistake.' Haruka's mind would then battle it with hope, remembering how Makoto did say it came out wrong and tried to stop Haruka from leaving, but every time it would come back to how Makoto never talked to him about what happened after… Never apologized or said he cared… He just pretended like it didn't happen.

Makoto meanwhile had been just trying to figure out how to talk to Haruka. He thought that if he gave the raven haired teen time to calm down it'd be okay but… Haruka didn't seem like he calmed down at all and Makoto couldn't muster up the guts to tell him what he really meant. Makoto knew how bad this was too, given how now Haruka didn't talk to anyone. He felt terrible; just he really didn't know how to go about this. Haruka wouldn't even answer a question about classwork, how would Makoto manage to get him to talk about what they did?!

Everyone had noticed something was up and though Makoto hated telling lies, he knew if he told people that the two aren't talking at all they'd get worried and more and more questions would come until Makoto accidently spilled. The olive haired teen much rather being dishonest than telling people how he slept with his best friend, who 's also a guy, that he's had a crush on for years, and still managed to screw up everything. If anyone found out at all though, he knew it wouldn't only be his life ruined. Everyone at school would find out sooner or later and make their last year hell… Makoto already hurt Haruka once, and was going to make sure he didn't do it again.

Speaking of keeping it a secret, Makoto hadn't even been able to talk to his parents about this. He knew that they'd be mad; of course they would since they expected their son to be in a respectable relationship for a while before doing that, and they wouldn't be happy to hear he hurt Haruka in the process. Makoto wasn't sure if they even supported same sex couples, but he felt like he wouldn't have to worry much on that part since his parents were the accepting type. Despite knowing how disappointed his parents would be, he really wanted to talk to them about this, he knew they'd be able to help and he didn't want to hide this from them, but anytime he tried to bring up the subject he just felt sick to his stomach and had to excuse himself to his room. He wasn't sure if it was the guilt of knowing what he had done, how he took away his best friend's innocence, hurt him, and probably left him confused about a lot of things, or just the fact that this topic was serious and he had been stressing over it ever since it happened, but either way he was never able to bring the subject up.

As time went on though he knew it was getting worse for Haruka. He could tell the raven haired teen had been pushing himself, even if he didn't realize it. Makoto realized when he noticed Haruka getting faster at practice, he saw Haruka go to the ocean almost every day to swim. The raven haired teen was trying to ignore all his problems by swimming, and hadn't talked to anyone the past week and a half. This wasn't healthy, at all. Makoto knew that he had to talk to Haruka soon, despite his fears and worries, or else Haruka would just break. Everything the raven haired teen had been trying so desperately to keep to himself would come out in some way, and since Haruka wasn't the one to share his pain, Makoto feared what he would try to do if he got to that point.

Makoto ended up deciding a couple days in advance that he would talk to Haruka after Prefectural Tournament. The group had been practicing for days, this time not going out to train on an island though. It wasn't long before Makoto actually found himself standing there watching as everyone got ready to race. The team sat together on the benches now, Gou sat to the left of Makoto, Nagisa sat close to Rei, practically clinging onto him, and Haruka sat a bit off to the side, just staring at the water.

"Do you think we'll do better than last year?" Nagisa asked looking around at the group. He seemed to be bouncing between nervous and excited all too quickly.

"We've been training for a while now, I'm sure we'll do well!" Gou says giving a reassuring smile.

"We have increased our skill so logically our chances increased much more than before." Rei said as he cleaned off his goggles. Makoto makes a small nod agreeing.

"No matter what we should be proud, I know we'll all try our best." Makoto tells the group, well at least everyone but Haruka since the raven haired teen definitely was not listening at this point.

"What events are today?" Nagisa asks smiling as he was back to his excited, energetic self. Gou looks down at her paper to double check.

"Relay is today. Tomorrow is all the single events" She says.

"They sure mixed it up this year." Makoto says making a small chuckle; still he kept only half his attention on the conversation and kept sparing glances at Haruka. Sadly enough the raven haired teen still seemed too lost in his own thoughts to listen, or he just stopped caring at all. He ended up just going quiet and listening for the rest of the conversation as the group talked about different techniques and tried to calm their nerves. It wasn't long until they found themselves swimming in the relay race, and happily in the lead. Makoto pushed away the thoughts that had been bothering him the past week and a half long enough to get a good lead and the rest of the team really pulled through. They may have lost a little of the lead when Rei went up but Haruka definitely managed to make it all up. Once again the group happily found themselves receiving first place and able to move on.

Haruka had gotten out of the water feeling a bit of pride, even if he was still upset about everything with Makoto, he was still happy that the team won together. Yet any signs of being happy were quickly wiped away when Haruka noticed a familiar pair of eyes watching him that sent a shiver down his spine. Sosuke was there, and not surprisingly, glaring at the raven haired teen. This enough was enough to ruin any happiness Haruka had and replace it with a bit of fear, but then he remembered Makoto promising not to let Sosuke hurt him, and what Sosuke had said to him previously. The rushing of thoughts that came into Haruka's mind quickly spun the teen into feeling sick to his stomach. The fear of Sosuke combined with the surprising stress of the tournament and not so surprising stress of everything involving Makoto had actually sent him to freak out enough to the point where his stomach practically flipped. Instead of going to see the team he just went straight to the bathroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach. He was just lucky enough no one followed him and hopefully he could just not be bothered by anyone after this.

Makoto was with the rest of the team as they expressed their excitement on first place. After a couple moments though he realized Haruka wasn't with them. He blinked and looked around, hoping to find him somewhere close but the raven haired teen seemed nowhere in sight. He did, however catch a glimpse of Sosuke, who seemed to be smiling about something. Makoto didn't hide the glare, still hating Sosuke for what he said to Haruka before. He was about to go search for Haruka but was stopped when the team asked where he was going.

"There's no use searching for him, he probably already left." Nagisa said. Makoto sighed as he thought about it; he was probably right given how Haruka had been avoiding all of them lately.

"Yeah… You're right…" Makoto said and went to leave with the others. Looks like he'd just have to talk to Haruka tomorrow about what happened.

The next day the races went where Nagisa was first, then Makoto, then Rei, and finally Haruka. The team was a lot more nervous now since they wouldn't be all together. Makoto tried his best to calm Rei and Nagisa's nerves, Haruka on the other hand remained silent like yesterday as he just stared at the water. At one point he noticed Sosuke had pulled Haruka aside and managed to hear the former say something along the lines of 'remember what I said' before Haruka pulled away and walked off, accidently bumping into Makoto as he left. Makoto glared over at Sosuke before going to walk off, hoping that whatever it was Sosuke said, it wasn't going to bother Haruka too much. Still he noticed a difference now in Haruka, as he seemed to be a bit more rigid and even paler. Makoto was about to go and try to ask if he was okay but was stopped when Nagisa's race had started.

The group all cheered for Nagisa as he raced, and he managed to wind up with fourth place. Nagisa was a bit upset after it but Makoto, Gou, and Rei managed to reassure him there was next year. Makoto swam next to which he got second; despite not being able to advance he was still happy with what he got. Yet Makoto was feeling worse as the races proceeded, something in his gut told him the day wasn't going to end well. Rei swam next and ended up getting fifth, he started to make calculations after trying to figure out what he did wrong so he could perfect it for next year. Finally it was Haruka's turn. The raven haired teen had been quiet the whole time but now stood and started to walk off so he could get ready. Makoto chewed his lip hoping that it would be okay and this wouldn't end up bad like he worried.

Once Haruka got in the water he sped off. He stayed determined as recalled Rin's challenging look earlier that day when he got first, as if saying 'beat that' He paid no attention to the other swimmers and tried to just clear his mind, not letting a desire to win drive him like he had feared before. He just told himself to enjoy the water like usual. He closed his eyes for a moment and kept swimming just recalling the love he has for water. He touched the other side of the pool and started to swim back, letting no worries reach him now, he focused on the water and how it felt around him as he swam; he focused on just enjoying the small amount of peace he had. With the touch of the side of the pool he started on, it ended though, and he resurfaced, catching his breath. It took a moment, almost as if he was in a daze that blocked out the world, before he heard the cheering of his team. He looked to them before looking up to the board where his name was at first place. He blinked a couple times, actually a bit surprised by this, but even more surprised about the pride he felt for it. He mentally cursed himself, knowing he should just be happy about swimming, not for the time or beating others at it.

A hand stretched down to him and almost by instinct, Haruka took it believing it to be Makoto, but when he looked to the team he saw Makoto there. The olive haired teen turned and looked at him, there was a brief moment where he froze in place but he started to come down over to him. Haruka blinked and looked to see whose hand he took just to freeze as well, it was Sosuke. The taller teen glared at him darkly and Haruka shrunk back a bit, going to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you not to get in Rin's way, but you did it anyways." Sosuke growls into Haruka's ear gesturing to the right of the raven haired teen. Haruka looked over and blinked as he realized there was a recruiter there, and he was looking at him. Sosuke started to walk away right when Makoto came up, Haruka noticed the olive haired teen seemed a bit worried, but Haruka was too distracted by the fact the recruiter was looking at him to even think about it. Part of him felt bad knowing for a fact Rin wanted to be noticed by one, but another part of him couldn't help but feel slightly honored by it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was shakes slightly by Makoto.

"Haru, are you okay?" The olive haired teen asked as he had a hand on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka shook his hand away and looked to him.

"I'm fine." He mutters coldly. He could see a small frown on Makoto's face but turned away when the recruiter had walked up to them. Makoto looked between the two and just listened as the recruiter asked Haruka if they could go talk. Haruka spared a small glance at Makoto before turning back to the recruiter and agreeing to the olive haired teen's surprise. As the two walked away though it hit him, Haruka said he didn't want to be recruited because he wanted to stay with Makoto, but now… Haruka didn't seem to feel Makoto was in the picture anymore. Realization dawned on Makoto and the bad feeling in his stomach grew, he may have lost his chance with Haruka.

After a long talk with a recruiter Haruka went to the pool to swim and just think some things through. Part of him really was interested in this but another part of him had just done it in vain of everything that happened. He got in the water and floated around a bit before doing laps, he had the pool to himself so he could think about everything that was going on lately. He thought about the team and how they did, how he had been feeling off the past few days, and he thought a lot about what Sosuke said. He was nervous about what was going to come out of this, part of him hoping that the whole thing was just an empty threat. Haruka grabbed onto the side of the pool and sighed, resting his head in his arms as he caught his breath. He didn't hear as someone started walking towards him, he only realized when a voice spoke up.

"Oh look who's here…" The voice snarls and Haruka's head snaps up to see Sosuke in front of him. He goes to move away but Sosuke grabbed onto him.

"How convenient you're alone… it'll make this easier." He says with a dark chuckle. Before Haruka can say anything Sosuke pushes him underwater. The raven haired teen starts to squirm, but Sosuke had enough of a grip on him so he couldn't get away. Haruka feels himself get pulled up and grasps for breath when he resurfaces, but the look on Sosuke's face tells it's far from over.

"You didn't listen to what I said, now did you." Sosuke says. Haruka feels anger boil inside him.

"Wha-" He starts but before he can continue he's dunked back under water, he kept trying to get out of Sosuke's grip, hoping that somehow he could get away. His anger is soon masked over with fear as he realizes he's going to have to breathe soon and Sosuke isn't going to let him up. He kept squirming and lashing, almost desperate now so that he could make it out of this. The though passes through his mind, though 'What's the point of even fighting this?' He feels water flow into his lungs and just stopped squirming anymore. There was no use fighting. He wasn't going to get out of this. Even if he could… Maybe this would be better. Haruka never thought he'd be the one to want to die, but as the darkness closed in on him, he didn't think it was a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

When Makoto got back from the Prefectural Tournament he still had a terrible feeling in his gut. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't stop thinking about Haruka. Could he really be thinking of being recruited? Would he really leave Makoto? The thought made a pang of guilt go through him as he realized this was his fault. If he had just said the right thing when he was with Haruka, or at least managed to talk to him after about what he really meant, he wouldn't be worrying about this right now. That wasn't the only thing that was worrying him; he remembered what Sosuke did earlier. He had no clue why Sosuke pulled Haruka out of the pool or what he said to Haruka after, but Makoto had a bad feeling about it. He needed to keep an extra eye out to make sure Sosuke didn't do anything to hurt Haruka, though it might be hard considering the fact Haruka still didn't want to be around him at the moment.

As he was about to go home he paused and noticed Haruka's lights were off, he still wasn't home. _Its fine, he's probably just out swimming…_ Makoto told himself, but that nagging feeling couldn't be shaken off. He sighs and decides to go find Haruka, it could put his mind at ease and maybe he could even manage to talk to him about the whole misunderstanding after, since he never got to talk to him at the tournament like he planned. He first looked around on the beach a bit, knowing Haruka had been going there a lot lately to swim, but after finding no Haruka and asking around, he learned he had gone to the pool. Makoto at first just started to walk there, but with the feeling growing worse and gnawing at his anxiety, his walk quickly turned into a run. He didn't know what it was about this, but as he thought about what Sosuke said to Haruka before, then how he pulled Haruka out of the pool and told him something else, and the fact Haruka still hadn't gone home, anxiety swelled in his stomach and he knew something _was_ wrong. Something _was _going to happen. Despite how much Makoto wanting things to be okay, he knew that something bad was coming and he just hoped he wasn't too late.

As Makoto approached the pool he froze. Sosuke was walking off, but that wasn't what caused panic to course through him. It was the familiar body sinking down further into the pool that caused his eyes to go wide. He didn't even bother to stop Sosuke right now; he could deal with him later. Right now he was focused on Haruka, the fact that he broke his promise and because he hadn't watched over Haruka, the raven haired teen was hurt again… Maybe even… Makoto shook of the thought. He needed to focus right now. Makoto quickly dove into the pool and grabbed Haruka, the smaller body was limp in his arms, it made Makoto feel sick.

He gently laid Haruka down by the side of the pool; he noticed some blood on the back of Haruka's head and guessed he hit the side of the pool wall at some point. Makoto took off his sweatshirt and laid it down underneath Haruka's head, hoping it could stop a bit of the blood. The first thing he tried after that was try CPR, which as he pushed on Haruka's chest and attempted to get him to breathe, he found was no luck. The next thing he did was call the hospital, he could feel himself shaking now and it was hard not to stumble on his words as he told the person on the other line where they were and what happened. After he hung up, in desperation he tried CPR again. Makoto kept repeating in his head _He can't die. Not Haru. He can't leave us._

When the paramedics came they checked if Haruka was breathing, Makoto felt tears run down his cheeks as he watched them put a breathing mask over the raven haired teen's mouth. He could hear one of the paramedics say that his heart stopped, and Makoto could barely watch anymore. They tried to shock him with a defibrillator and get his heart to go again, Makoto stopped watching though. He couldn't believe this happened to Haruka, his best friend, the one he loved. He hated Sosuke for this… If Haruka didn't make it through, Makoto knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting Sosuke and getting back at him. He also knew without Haruka, he would be lost and not know what to do with his life anymore. All Makoto could feel was the rising worry as he hoped Haruka would be okay, he would do anything for Haruka to be fine. If Haruka made it out of this, he'd go and fix everything between them, hell, he'd do whatever Haruka wanted him to.

Then he heard it, one of the paramedics say _'he's alive'_ Makoto quickly perked up and looked over. Haruka wasn't awake but he could tell he was breathing. They went to put Haruka in the ambulance and Makoto quickly went over. He told the paramedics how Haruka's parents were away travelling and they ended up letting him come in the ambulance to stay with Haruka, much to Makoto's relief. He didn't really think he could leave Haruka after this happened.

When they got to the hospital Haruka was brought to a room, Makoto watched as they hooked up some IVs and wrapped up his head. Once the doctor left Makoto went over and sat down by Haruka, he looked at the raven haired teen and frowned.

"I should've been right by your side…" Makoto mumbled and let out a small sigh. He just watched Haruka for a moment before calling his mother and telling her that he was at the hospital with Haruka and would probably be staying there for a while. His mother offered to come there to keep him company but Makoto declined saying that he would rather be alone right now so he could have time to think. He wanted to be alone to talk to Haruka when he woke up and he also felt like Haruka wouldn't want to wake up after an incident like that to be faced by tons of people, which is why he didn't tell the team yet. He probably wouldn't even like to see Makoto there. Makoto sighed and gently took Haruka's hand, just needing to so he could feel some form of comfort. Makoto sat in silence for an hour, just thinking about everything that happened and what he would do after this to ensure Haruka was safe and happy, but then he felt a slight twitch in his hand. He looked over at Haruka and sat up straight when he realized the raven haired teen was waking up. Haruka started to open his eyes, the same blue eyes that Makoto adored, even if they were a bit clouded by confusion right now, and tried to sit up with a small groan.

"Hey, be careful…" Makoto said gently, knowing Haruka was probably pretty confused and the last thing he needed after his heart had stopped was to get scared by someone he didn't know was in the room. Haruka blinked a moment and looked over at Makoto, then down at their hands. This was when the olive haired teen could no longer contain his excitement. He wrapped his arms around Haruka and hugged him, just relieved he was okay now. Haruka seemed to tense a bit but didn't pull away… That was a good sign right?

"Where am I…?" Haruka asks quietly, his voice a bit quiet but still monotone.

"You're at the hospital…" Makoto says pulling away from the hug and looking down at Haruka.

"What happened?" Haruka asks, not making eye contact with Makoto, instead opting to look down at the hospital blankets.

"What do you remember?" Makoto hoped that Haruka hadn't lost his memory. Though it may have helped a bit with him not being angry about what happened between the two, Makoto wouldn't be able to pretend everything was okay. He wouldn't be able to lie to Haruka and he'd much rather the raven haired teen be the same person he was before what happened with Sosuke. Haruka seemed to be piecing his thoughts together before speaking.

"I… remember going to the pool after the Prefectural Tournament… Then Sosuke came and said I got in Rin's way… I remember being pushed under water for a bit… then nothing." Haruka says quietly then looked to Makoto who sighed.

"You drowned… I found you at the bottom of the pool. I think while Sosuke was pushing you underwater you ended up hitting a wall and it bashed your head a bit…" Makoto tells him, a frown on his face. Haruka's quiet for a long moment before he lies down.

"So you saved me…?" He asks quietly, his tone seemed a bit more… disappointed?

"Um… Well kind of…" Makoto says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Haruka asks in a mutter, shocking Makoto with the question. _What does he mean by that? Isn't it obvious? _Makoto asked himself as he stares down at Haruka.

"Because I care about you…! I wouldn't want you to die; you're the most important person to me." Makoto tells him, even if he was embarrassed to say it he knew he needed to tell Haruka it, but the raven haired teen just scoffed in remark before mumbling something Makoto never thought he'd hear him say.

"I wish you had just let me die…" Haruka mumbles, turning so that his back was facing Makoto. The olive haired teen just froze in shock. He had remembered what he thought before, that sooner or later Haruka would hit that point where he would break, and now he realized it already past. Haruka broke. He broke to the point where he didn't care anymore if he died. Haruka had never been the one to get so emotional about things and it just made Makoto feel numb that _he_ had made him get there; _he_ had pushed Haruka too far. Accident or not, Makoto realized he should've fixed things quickly after they slept together because now Haruka had fallen into a depression, where life no longer mattered.

"H-Haru… Please don't say that…" Makoto whispered, hoping that he could somehow manage to get Haruka back to how he was before all this.

"Why not…? Why do you even care?" Haruka spat back at him. Makoto took in a shaky breath at his words and tried to stay at least a little calm.

"Because Haru, you're my best friend…! Y-You've always been there, I would be lost without you…! You mean so much to me!" Makoto says, trying hard to keep the tears in his eyes from falling down his face.

"Yeah right." Haruka mutters, still not looking over at Makoto. Makoto let out a shaky breath. He knew he had to do it. He had to say what he couldn't say before, at least get it out there. Makoto needed to try to fix this; he desperately wanted to just be happy with Haruka, to end this fighting between them once and for all. He looked down at his lap and just decided to let it all out.

"Haru…. You stopped breathing… and you were dead for a couple minutes… Y-You have no clue how scared I was… I-I thought I was going to lose you… I thought I was going to lose t-the most important person to me…" Makoto starts; he noticed Haruka turned his head enough to look at him. He takes a breath before continuing.

"I-If you died… I really wouldn't know what to do… We've been together for so long… We're like one person by now… A-And I'm sorry… For everything… I-If I hadn't screwed up, you'd be okay right now, you'd be happy… I didn't mean what I said that morning, after we slept together… I-I just couldn't find the right words to say what I needed to… And after I just was nervous to even talk to you about it…" Makoto says, now having Haruka's full attention. He gently reaches over and takes Haruka's hand, slowly intertwining their fingers. He continued on, even though his cheeks were burning. Makoto didn't care how embarrassing it could be, Haruka had to know how he felt.

"I loved you… For a while now… I just have never been able to say it. Before, I always thought it was just me… And it hurt a lot at the time because I was so convinced you'd never like me back… I ended up just making myself happy to be around you… I knew that even if we couldn't be together, we could be friends… And that was enough for me. I noticed after the training incident last year with the ocean, you were acting differently, and for a while I believed that you just didn't want to be around me… But then after the celebration we had, when you kissed me… I was really just surprised… I couldn't believe you'd like me back. I knew what was going to happen if I went inside with you, and despite that I still did it… I was… Caught up in the overwhelming feeling of happiness knowing that we both felt the same… And… When I said it was a mistake… I didn't mean us being together was… I meant us sleeping together- not that I didn't like it! Just that, I wished we had been in a relationship before we did it…" Makoto finally ends, letting out a long breath. Haruka stares at him a long moment and Makoto stiffens when he sees tears falling down the raven haired teen's face. Luckily Makoto's panic of thinking he upset Haruka again was cut short when the latter spoke up.

"So… All this time I've been upset with you, t-thinking you didn't care about me at all… When you really just wanted to be in a relationship?" Haruka asks letting out the tiniest of chuckles but seeming a bit overwhelmed with the new information. Makoto makes a small nod as he wiped away some of Haruka's tears and brought the raven haired teen in a hug.

"Pretty dumb of me to have let it drag on this long, huh…" Makoto mumbles, holding Haruka close. He let out a small chuckle when he heard Haruka mumble a _'stupid Makoto'_

"This means Rin was right…" Haruka says with a sigh. Makoto didn't ask really, knowing that Haruka probably had talked to Rin about this before for advice. It didn't upset Makoto, instead it made him relax a bit more to know that there was someone else Haruka could talk to if he was bothered by something.

"…Do you forgive me…?" Makoto asks quietly. Haruka rests his head on Makoto's chest quietly and makes a tiny nod. The olive haired teen smiles and presses a small kiss to Haruka's forehead.

"Would you… Want to try and be in a relationship…?" Makoto then asks quietly. Haruka pulls away the tiniest bit so he could look up at him. Haruka's blue eyes stare up into Makoto's green ones for a couple moments before Haruka leaned up and kissed Makoto. The kiss didn't last too long, but it didn't lack any passion. Makoto blushed but made a small laugh.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" He asks to which Haruka just laughs.

"Yeah, that's a yes… But you're taking me out on a date once I get out of this place." The raven haired teen adds at the end. Makoto just smiled and hugged Haruka more, he didn't mind taking Haruka out on a date at all; he'd spoil Haruka endlessly after everything that had happened today and in the past week and a half. Makoto was just glad that not only Haruka was alive, but now they had made up and ready to start a relationship together. Makoto still had many questions for Haruka, like what he would do about Sosuke and if he really was going to be recruited but it had been way too long since he had seen Haruka smile, laugh, or even talk to him, he definitely wasn't going to spoil it now. It may not have seemed like it at first but that day had been really eventful, and despite the scare in the middle, Makoto and Haruka were going to remember this day for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka found himself surrounded by the team members, he still lay in the hospital bed and every once and a while he would look over at Makoto. Haruka was fine with his friends being there, but didn't really enjoy being crowded by them and bombarded with questions of what happened and if he was okay. Haruka didn't even want to remember what happened with Sosuke, let alone speak about it. He knew Makoto had been expecting him to talk about it at some point; he probably wanted to do something about it to make Sosuke pay, but Haruka didn't. He didn't want to cause even more trouble, knowing all too well that he didn't need something like this to happen again. Makoto noticed Haruka looking over at him and gave him a small reassuring smile. The two had both been in a better mood since they had talked about everything and even the friends had noticed the two no longer having tension between them.

"We told Ama-chan that you were here, she said she hope you get better and to take it easy." Gou says, snapping him out of his thoughts and smiling at him, Haruka makes a small nod, though he didn't really find the need to rest too much, it was just his the gash on his head that needed to heal up.

"You better listen and rest so you can be ready to swim again." Gou adds sternly and Haruka blinks.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he gets rest." Makoto says before Haruka can speak up and say anything. Haruka looks to Makoto, the latter being able to see the look in Haruka's eyes that said _I don't need rest._

"You're heart stopped Haruka, you need to rest a bit… If you exert yourself too much it could be bad for you." Makoto told him. Haruka sighs and just looks away out the window now.

"So when are you two going to tell us what exactly happened?" Nagisa asks, looking at Makoto and Haruka expectantly. Makoto blinked and looked to Haruka. The raven haired teen sighed, glad that Makoto was kind enough to let it be up to him on whether or not the group was told, but irritated that they wouldn't let up on questioning him about it. Haruka knew that they were just worried and surprised to find their friend in the hospital, but still if he hadn't said it already they should've gotten the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

"…I slipped on the side of the pool and hit my head, blacking out after and falling in the pool… Makoto found me after and got me out of the pool, he called an ambulance and now I'm here." Haruka lies, knowing it would be best to just not tell them the truth of what Sosuke did, he didn't want the team to try and _'handle'_ things for him. He noticed Makoto look over at him and blink almost in surprise at the lie. The team looked at each other quietly a moment then back to Haruka.

"Well we're glad Makoto found you in time…" Rei said pushing his glasses back a bit. Makoto shifted a bit in his seat and nodded. Haruka guessed that Makoto was still a bit shaken up from finding Haruka in the bottom of the pool. Before anyone else could speak the nurse came in the room and told them that visiting hours were over. Nagisa and Rei got up first and left together, the two had been spending time with each other a lot more than they used to. Gou got up and left after telling Haruka that Rin wished he got better and hoped to hear from him when he got out of the hospital. Makoto didn't leave though; since Haruka's parents weren't there he had been allowed to stay with the raven haired teen the whole time, which helped both of them relax a bit. After the nurse left Makoto turned to Haruka, his brows furrowed, which was a clear indicator he had something on his mind. Haruka blinked but stayed quiet so he could speak.

"Haru… I…. Why did you lie to them about what happened…?" Makoto asked. Haruka sighed; he knew Makoto wouldn't like his reasoning behind all of this.

"I don't want to cause more trouble with Sosuke…" He mutters. Makoto blinks and frowns.

"Haruka he tried to drown you…!" Makoto says a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yeah but I'm fine now… I don't want to give him more reasons to hate me… Maybe now, after this, he'll just leave me alone." Haruka says with a sigh as he looks out the window. He felt a hand go ever his own and just lets their fingers intertwine. Still he didn't look over to Makoto and he heard him sigh.

"After what he did he shouldn't be allowed to be walking around with no repercussions… Rin should know, and we should be telling someone who will make sure you're not hurt by Sosuke again…" Makoto says, giving Haruka's hand a squeeze. Haruka just narrows his gaze; avoiding looking at Makoto so the olive haired teen didn't see any expression on his face.

"Makoto… No one can keep me safe from Sosuke…" Haruka mumbles, he wasn't sure if Makoto could hear the last part of that since it was barely a whisper. He only knew that Makoto heard when he felt Makoto's grip on his hand tighten. Haruka made a small wince but didn't say anything, knowing Makoto didn't mean for it to hurt.

"Haru… Don't be afraid of Sosuke… and please… Don't say that… I want to keep you safe… If we at least tell the team, Sosuke wouldn't be able to take on all of us to get to you…" Makoto tells Haruka, the raven haired teen could hear the anger in Makoto's voice, not at him, but at the thought of Sosuke hurting Haruka again and everyone being helpless to protect Haruka. Haruka frowned slightly knowing that Makoto was right in realizing that Haruka was afraid of Sosuke still, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Even if I tell the team, it would just cause more problems… You know Nagisa would want to do something bad back to Sosuke, which would make Sosuke have a grudge against all of us… And Gou… She'd tell Rin and I don't want him to be hurt by this…" Haruka says with a sigh, still looking out the window to avoid Makoto's gaze. Makoto was silent for a while, most likely thinking about the truth in what Haruka said. He spoke up after a moment though.

"What do you mean Rin would be hurt by this?" Makoto says, sounding a bit confused.

"Sosuke is Rin's best friend… And Rin really likes him, maybe even more than a friend, I don't know… But I don't want to ruin this for him… I don't want him to be hurt by something that doesn't even involve him." Haruka replies, his voice monotone.

"But Sosuke's violent… He could try to hurt you again or even hurt Rin-" Makoto starts but is cut off when Haruka turned to him with an icy glare.

"I know you're thinking that I'm just giving up, that I'm too scared to stand up to Sosuke, but I'm trying to stop an unneeded problem from happening. I understand what he did was bad, but if we did something in retaliation it would just get worse! Sosuke hasn't shown any sign of violence towards anyone else so if we just don't make a big deal out of this everything will be fine." Haruka says when Makoto goes to speak up the raven haired teen cuts him off.

"Makoto, I'm not telling anyone about this." Haruka says sternly. Makoto frowns and sighs.

"Fine…" He says in defeat. Haruka relaxes a bit; he looks out the window again but makes sure to give Makoto's hand a small squeeze so he didn't think Haruka was mad at him. Haruka had just wanted that conversation to end. There was a while of silence before Makoto spoke up.

"I'm… Sorry if I irritated you Haru…" The olive haired teen mumbled.

"It's okay Makoto…" Haruka tells Makoto quietly. Makoto sighs and looks off, not speaking for a couple more moments.

"…So you're going to be out of here soon… What do you want to do?" Makoto asks, changing the subject to their date. Haruka relaxed glad that they were able to just move past the topic, he made the tiniest smile thinking of the fact they were together and going to go on a date.

"You can decide, it's fine." Haruka says. He knew Makoto would be a bit worried about figuring out what to do for a date, but he didn't care if the date was great or not, he would just be happy to spend time with Makoto. The olive haired teen made a small nod and looked away; Haruka guessed he was just thinking about everything now. Haruka just laid down now, hoping that time would just go faster so he didn't have to stay in the hospital, soon he'd be able to have his first date with Makoto and things would get better for them.

It was a three days later when Makoto found it being the day of his and Haruka's date. Haruka had gotten home the day before and Makoto let him have time to himself to just relax. Makoto cleaned up and got dressed before texting Haruka a 'good morning' and going downstairs to get breakfast. He was met by his siblings in the dining room both greeting him with 'Onii-chan' before going to eat breakfast. Makoto smiled and went to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Morning" He says to his mother as he goes to get himself some toast. His mother looks over and smiles.

"Hello, you seem very happy this morning." She says, Makoto looks over from making himself toast and smiles.

"Yeah, Haruka and I are going out together later." Makoto says, he knew his mother wouldn't understand fully how much this day meant to him, since to her the two were just best friends, but Makoto was honestly ecstatic about his and Haruka's first date. He felt like they had progressed so far since when they had the swim team, and now Makoto was having everything he wanted. He was in a great swim team with his friends and finally was in a relationship with Haruka, after all the twists, turns, and doubts in their friendship and how the other would feel. Makoto wanted this day to be perfect, but his thoughts were cut short when his mother speaks up.

"You aren't going out today." She says, Makoto blinks at this.

"What?" The olive haired teen asks a bit surprised that his mother was denying him hanging out with Haruka. For a moment the thought flashed through his mind that maybe she knew about their relationship but he shook it off telling himself that there was no way she could know.

"Today is me and your father's anniversary. You promised you'd watch your siblings for us." Makoto stiffens not sure how he could've forgotten that.

"But I already made plans with Haruka!" He says, though he knew for a fact this wouldn't get him out of babysitting he still felt the need to try and fight it.

"Just have him come over here, he won't mind, he just came out of the hospital anyways, he shouldn't be out and about." His mother says before leaving the kitchen. Makoto sighs and rubs his face, coming to the realization that the whole date was now ruined. He took out his phone so he could call Haruka, he felt guilty for letting him down. He got the toast he was making and started heading upstairs, dialing Haruka's number with his free hand. He didn't want to be downstairs around his siblings and mother while talking to Haruka for two reasons, one he didn't want them to find out about the whole 'boyfriend' situation and two he actually wanted to be able to hear Haruka over the phone rather than his voice being drowned out by his siblings fighting or trying to get his attention. The phone rang a couple times before he was met with Haruka answering a stoic 'hello'.

"Ah, hi Haruka." Makoto says, mentally cursing the fact his voice was a little shaky at first and he was pretty positive Haruka was able to tell.

"Makoto? ...Is something wrong?" Haruka asks, his voice changing to having a bit of confusion in it. Makoto sighs as he got to his room and closed the door, trying to figure out what to say to Haruka.

"Um, well… Kind of…" Makoto mumbles.

"Alright…?" Haruka asks just waiting for him to elaborate, Makoto sighs.

"I… Can't go on a date with you tonight…" The olive haired teen says frowning slightly when there was a moment of silence. He felt terrible for this, especially since, to Makoto, this was the night to prove he could be good boyfriend for Haruka.

"…Why not?" Haruka asks, his voice was stoic but Makoto knew that the raven haired teen was frowning on the other end of the phone and that sent a pang of guilt through Makoto.

"My parents have their anniversary tonight and I have to watch the twins…" Makoto says with a sigh.

"Is that all?" Haruka asks after another moment of silence. Makoto blinks.

"What?" The olive haired teen asks a bit confused.

"That's not that big of a deal, we can still have our date." Haruka says as if humored slightly by the fact Makoto was so worried.

"I have to watch the twins though…" Makoto says quietly.

"That doesn't matter… We can still do things together, I don't mind if the twins tag along." Haruka says simply.

"Really? But why?" Makoto asks just a bit surprised with this all, he hadn't really been on any dates before and he knew Haruka hadn't either, but he was under the impression that dates should just be the couple alone. He heard Haruka sigh over the phone and then mumble something, which to the olive haired teen sounded like 'stupid Makoto'.

"….I don't mind because…. I just wanted to be around you…. I don't care if other people are around as long as you're there…" Haruka mumbles after, causing Makoto's cheeks to warm up and a smile to spread across his face.

"I love you Haru" Makoto says happily, even though he knew Haruka was probably mad at him for 'making' him say that he wanted his company.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later…" Haruka mumbles, Makoto knew he was blushing on the other end of the phone and that just made him smile more.

"Okay" The olive haired teen chirps before hanging up the phone, once again excited for later that day.

It was hours later when Haruka was over and the two were sitting down watching a movie with the twins. They had gotten ice cream earlier and had eaten dinner, mackerel which Haruka cooked, though Makoto had fought him on it saying he was a 'guest' and shouldn't have to cook, the twins both wanted Haruka to make dinner. They had a fun time despite it all, even going to a park after they got ice cream, and while the twins were running around playing they were able to chat a bit. Now they sat next to each other, close but not as much as Makoto wished they could be, since they had the twins by them they didn't want them to know about their relationship yet. Makoto kept frequently checking his watch to find out how much time there was till the twins had to go to bed, though they behaved fine today he just wanted to have some alone time with Haruka now. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that it was time for the twins to go to bed.

"Alright you two, time for you guys to go get ready for bed." Makoto says getting the twins attention.

"Aww but Onii-chan… We want to stay up with you and Haruka..." Ren whines.

"Sorry, mom wanted you guys to go to bed the usual time… Go get ready and I'll come upstairs to tuck you guys in, okay?" Makoto asks. The twins frown but mumble a small 'fine' and go upstairs. After they're gone Makoto looks over to Haruka, finding the raven haired teen looking back at him.

"…Sorry about this not really being a proper date." Makoto says, grabbing Haruka's hand.

"I said it was okay." Haruka replies giving Makoto's hand a small squeeze.

"I know… I just feel bad for not being able to spend a lot of time alone together…" Makoto says with a sigh.

"Well… We can still spend time together." Haruka replies and gives Makoto a tiny kiss on the cheek. Makoto blushes but smiles.

"Yeah… And you can stay the night if you want." Makoto says hugging Haruka close, enjoying the time alone they were having now. Haruka smiled a bit and made a small nod, agreeing to stay.

"Onii-chan!" The twins call from upstairs, causing Makoto to sigh.

"I'll be back…" Makoto says getting up.

"I'll just go wait in your room." Haruka says and gets up too. Makoto nods and then goes upstairs to tuck in Ren and Ran. When he gets up there he finds them both in bed and looking up at him expectantly. Makoto makes a small smile and starts to tuck them in, when he's done he goes to shut off the light but is stopped when Ran speaks up.

"Onii-chan?" She asks. Makoto looks over at her.

"When you go off to college… You're not gunna forget about us and get a new family are you?" She asks a bit nervously; from the look on Ren's face he seemed a bit worried about this too.

"Of course I'm not going to forget about you guys… And what are you talking about new family?" Makoto asks sitting on the end of Ran's bed.

"Well… You're getting older… And usually when people get older they find someone to marry and have kids with… And I don't want that family replacing us!" Ran says with a frown. Makoto blinks, the first thing coming to mind was Haruka which quickly made him let out a chuckle.

"I don't think you have to worry about me having kids for a while… And even when I do they'll never replace you guys." Makoto says, rustling both twin's hair and then going to turn off the light. He knew for a fact Haruka wouldn't want kids, at least for a while. And if he ever did agree to adopt it'd most likely be because Makoto convinced him to. It wasn't that Haruka couldn't get along with kids, he was fine with Ren and Ran, it was just he wouldn't really want to take care of them; he'd probably think it would get in the way of 'being free' or something. Makoto walked to his room, finding Haruka just lying on his bed looking through a magazine. The raven haired teen looks over as Makoto lies by him and wraps his arms around him.

"Hi." Haruka says as he puts down the magazine. Makoto kisses him a moment before pulling away.

"Hey." He says back with a smile. Haruka blushed a bit but didn't object and just smiled back. The two share a couple small kisses before Haruka speaks up.

"Is Ren and Ran asleep?" He asks. Makoto blinks and shrugs.

"I don't know… If they aren't now they probably will be soon, why?" Makoto asks, and when Haruka gives him a look he knows what the raven haired teen wanted to do and blushes brightly.

"I-I'll um… I'll go check" The olive haired teen says and gets up. He quickly but quietly goes to the door of Ren and Ran's room, peeking his head in to see if they're asleep. When he saw both their sleeping forms in bed he returns back to his room to meet Haru.

"Yeah they're asleep." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"…You don't think they'd wake up if we…" Haruka trails off blushing slightly.

"P-Probably not… But we should still try to be quiet…And I don't think my parents will be back for a couple more hours." Makoto says closing the door of his room and then going over to the bed with Haruka.

"Alright…so…do you want to?" The raven haired teen asks chewing his lip. He seemed a bit hesitant since this was their first time as a couple and the last time this happened it started a bit of trouble. Makoto just kisses Haruka passionately as a response.

The two had made sure to clean up and get dressed after all of it, not wanting Makoto's parents to come home and find them naked and in bed together. After it all the two had fallen asleep in bed together. It wasn't until three a.m. when Haruka woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He carefully climbed over Makoto, who was fast asleep and got out of bed. He left the room and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

Makoto had woken up when Haruka ran out of the room and blinked. He got up and found Haruka in the bathroom, sick. He frowned deeply and knelt by the raven haired teen, rubbing his back gently; unsure what had made him so sick.

"Haru…" Makoto starts once Haruka had finished emptying his stomach, but the raven haired teen shakes his head.

"I'm fine…" He mumbles shakily and gets up to rinse his mouth. Makoto sighs and just puts an arm around Haruka to help keep him steady, he knew the raven haired teen wouldn't want to admit to not feeling good and any pestering would just irritate him. Once Haruka was done rinsing his mouth Makoto started to help him back to his room, he noticed Haruka looked paler that usual but didn't seem to be sweating or feel hot. When they got back Makoto made sure Haruka laid in bed before bringing a trash can over telling him it was 'just in case'. The olive haired teen then laid down in bed too, surprised when Haruka instantly grabbed onto him and snuggled up, he wasn't used to Haruka being this cuddly but just hugged him and let him fall asleep in his arms. He just hoped Haruka wouldn't be sick for long.


	6. Chapter 6

Makoto wished that he could say Haruka got better after that night he stayed over, but in fact it just seemed to keep going. Haruka would assure Makoto he was fine, of course, like usual the raven haired teen wouldn't want to admit weakness. Haruka didn't want to be babied or treated like a sick child, he liked feeling independent. Still, throwing up every morning wasn't a good sign, and Makoto was getting a bit fed up that Haruka kept brushing it off as if it was nothing. Ama-Chan, Rei, Nagisa, and Gou were even getting worried. Every morning in homeroom Haruka would run to the bathroom to be sick, now it wasn't even strange and Ama-Chan would let him go without a word, it's even become common enough that Makoto had a free pass to go with him every time it happened. Haruka refused to go home each time it happened, though; he wouldn't even go to the doctors. It's not like the raven haired teen thought everything was okay either, Makoto knew Haruka knew things weren't okay, anyone who was sick every morning would know something is up. Haruka's main excuse was that he got better throughout the day, still, to Makoto that wasn't much since the next morning he'd just be sick again.

Right now Makoto was looking over in Haruka's direction right now; the raven haired teen was sitting at his desk and looking out the window, cheek resting on his hand. Right now was usually the time he'd be sick so Makoto was just waiting for things to go downhill, it would be the seventh time this week he was sick. It seemed that Makoto could just predict when it would happen now by the smallest change in Haruka's behavior; he even knew the time range of when he could be sick and when he would just be nauseous. It wasn't long before Haruka started to shift in his seat and was no longer looking out the window. Makoto sighed and got up, he pulled out Haruka's chair for him as the raven haired teen got up, wavering a bit. Makoto helped Haruka to leave the room, looking to Ama-Chan and making sure she knew they were leaving for a moment. When they got to the bathroom Haruka immediately went to a stall and threw up the mackerel Makoto watched him eat this morning. Makoto just rubbed his back, hoping to provide some comfort.

Once he was done being sick, Haruka leaned against Makoto a bit weakly. He was pale and shaky but said nothing. Makoto sighed and continued rubbing Haruka's back.

"How can you keep saying you aren't sick…?" Makoto asks softly, Haruka's gaze narrows slightly.

"I'm fine…" He mutters, which irritated Makoto further.

"You aren't fine, Haru!" Makoto says, Haruka jumped a bit at this and his ocean blue eyes darted away from Makoto. The olive haired teen sighed.

"Haru, throwing up every morning is not okay… I know you know this you just don't want to admit something's really wrong. Even if you get better throughout the day, you still keep getting sick again in the morning… It's worrying all of us…" Makoto says. Haruka just looks off stubbornly.

"Haru-" Makoto starts a bit frustrated but is cut off.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Haruka snaps at him.

"Well that's too bad! You keep lying saying everything's okay but it isn't and I'm getting scared that something's seriously wrong with you!" Makoto says, grabbing Haruka's hand which quickly snaps away.

"Haru, why won't you just go to the doctors?!"If you think it's nothing then everything's fine, just go to humor me!" The olive haired teen presses on and Haruka's hands turn into fists.

"Maybe I'm scared to go!" Haruka yells shocking Makoto a bit with the sudden outburst. Haruka rarely admitted his feelings, let alone when he was scared or feeling weak.

"Why would you be scared?" Makoto asks quietly. Haruka sighs and grabs Makoto's hand. He then put Makoto's hand on his stomach causing the olive haired teen to blink. Makoto goes to question what he was doing but Haruka beats him to it.

"There's a lump on my stomach…" Haruka mumbles. Makoto looks down at Haruka's stomach and feels around before he notices the lump. He frowns deeply and looks at Haruka, who seemed to be staring off.

"I… Think it might be cancer…" Haruka says in a whisper. Makoto's eyes widen at this. _No, Haruka couldn't have cancer!_

"If you think it's that then why don't you go to the doctors?!" Makoto yells in both frustration at Haruka's carelessness and worry at the possibility that the raven haired teen he loved so much had cancer.

"I don't want to be proven right…" Haruka says before going to get up, Makoto just sits there on the floor still, feeling helpless. He tried to think of anything else it could possibly be, something simple and not life threatening. Despite it all he couldn't though, it was almost like his mind went blank. He was only snapped out of it when he heard Haruka make a small gasp. When Makoto looked over Haruka was standing in the doorway about to leave the bathroom but Ama-Chan was standing in front of him with his school bag. Makoto gets up and walks over, looking between the two, Ama-Chan seemed serious and handed Haruka his bag.

"You're going home Haruka. Tomorrow you aren't coming to school; instead you're going to the doctors." Ama-Chan says, Makoto noticed her frown and assumed she heard what Haruka said. Haruka opens his mouth to speak but Ana-Chan sends him a glare, this only keeps Haruka quiet for a moment before he finds another way to object to this.

"What about the swim team?" Haruka asks, Ama-Chan gives Makoto a look as if asking if Haruka was serious, Makoto just rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're not going to be allowed to swim anymore until you go to the doctors. I'm sure Makoto and Kou will agree." Ama-Chan says. Haruka looked up at Makoto with a glare that read 'Don't you dare' and Makoto stiffened and chewed his lip, unsure what to do. In one hand he'd be getting Haruka to go to the doctors but on the other Haruka would be mad at him… Makoto sighs before looking away.

"I agree with Ama-Chan, Haru…" He mumbles, not making eye contact with the raven haired teen that was probably furious now. Haruka made a huff and took his bag from Ama-Chan. He then went to walk off, Makoto frowns when Haruka pushed by him and said nothing. Makoto runs a hand through his hair and just decides he'll go over Haruka's house and talk to him after school.

For now he just went back to class, hoping he could get his mind off the possibility of Haru having cancer or being really sick. Still throughout the whole day the thought plagued his mind. He didn't want to lose Haruka; he wanted the raven haired teen to be by his side forever. This fear of losing Haruka over sickness also made him realize he's been risking losing Haruka this whole time with their relationship… If things went wrong like before they might never talk again. Makoto had to quickly shake off those worries, telling himself things wouldn't go wrong and by the chance they did break up, they'd still be friends. They had to be. And things had to be okay with Haruka's health, Makoto felt that if he found out it was something serious he may just shut down, which would probably do more damage to Haruka then help. Makoto knew for a fact that he wouldn't know what to do if it was a serious illness, Haruka always put up a strong act but would be terrified on the inside and Makoto wasn't sure if he could comfort Haruka then. He just had to hope everything would be okay. That's all he could do for now.

When Makoto got out of swim practice he quickly started to walk over to Haruka's house, not only because he wanted to make sure the raven haired teen wasn't too mad at him, but because after all the worrying that plagued him during school and practice. He got to Haruka's house and went to enter like he usually does, but for once the door was locked. He blinked and sighed knowing right away Haruka had done this on purpose. Makoto knocked on the door, and kept doing so, until he heard the click of it being unlocked. The door opened to reveal a somewhat irritated Haruka, looking as if he had just gotten out of a bath since he was soaking wet, in his swim suit, and had a towel around his shoulders. '_Of course he'd spend the day after going home in the bath.'_ Makoto thought to himself.

"What do you want?" Haruka asks looking away from the olive haired teen. The harsher tone in Haruka's voice made Makoto a bit upset, for some reason the raven haired teen had been a bit moody lately which never seemed to work out well on Makoto's part, apparently he was too 'hovering and annoying' for Haruka sometimes. Makoto just guessed now that Haruka had been moody from being nervous about the sickness.

"I wanted to come spend time with you and make sure you were okay…" Makoto says with a sigh.

"Well I'm fine so go." Haruka replies and goes to close the door but Makoto stops it with his leg.

"Hey, I said I wanted to spend time with you as well." The olive haired teen tells him, Haruka rolls his eyes and glares at Makoto as if saying _'I don't want to spend time with you'_.

"Haru…" Makoto says with a frown. Haruka crosses his arms.

"You of all people know I want to swim." He mutters.

"But you aren't healthy right now Haruka… You need to go to the doctors… Not allowing you to swim till you do is the only way to do that." Makoto says as calmly as he can, trying his best not to pick a fight with Haruka right now.

"It's not fair." Haruka growls as he goes to walk off into the house. Makoto huffs and follows.

"What? It's not fair that we want you to not be sick? That we're looking out for your health and want you to go to the doctors to make sure you're okay? How is this not fair Haru?" The olive haired teen says, his voice getting a bit irritated just at the fact that Haruka can't understand this.

"You know how important swimming is to me!" Haruka snaps and Makoto can't help but snap back.

"It's only for a day Haru! If you just go to the doctors tomorrow you can swim after!" He says.

"I don't want to go to the doctors!" Haruka replies and Makoto groans fear or not he had to go.

"Can you stop acting like an idiot child and just listen to me for once?!" Makoto yells seeming to shock Haruka a bit. The second after it came out of Makoto's mouth he regretted it and frowned deeply, he opened his mouth to apologize but instantly closed it when he noticed something wet on Haruka's cheeks.

"…get out…" Haruka mumbles. It was then Makoto realized it was tears falling down Haruka's face, which makes him, feel even guiltier.

"…Haru…. Are you crying?" Makoto asks starting to walk over. Haruka turns away a bit and starts wiping his eyes.

"N-no… Of course not…" Was the mumbled reply Haruka gave. Makoto sighed and hugged him close, knowing that this would probably be the closest to an apology that Haruka would accept. When Makoto's arms wrap around Haruka, the raven haired teen breaks down starting to cry more.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me… W-why I'm acting like this…" Haruka says making Makoto frown more. Sure Haruka never was this emotional but Makoto wouldn't say there was something wrong with him… He was just going through a stressful time with the sickness, swim team, and this being his last year in school.

"Nothing's wrong with you Haru…" Makoto whispers, holding the smaller teen close and rubbing his back. Makoto just lets Haruka cry it out, trying to calm him down as best as he could, and when he finally did calm down and stop crying Makoto looked down to him.

"…Will you please go to the doctors tomorrow for me…?" He asks softly. Haruka doesn't look up but just makes a small nod. Makoto wasn't sure but he felt like, given Haruka's normal nature, he was embarrassed about crying like that in front of Makoto.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Makoto asks to which Haruka quickly shakes his head.

"…I-I don't think I could do it if you were there…" Haruka mumbles. Makoto blinks confused at first, but then realizes it wasn't anything against him, just that Haruka was afraid and didn't want Makoto to be afraid and upset too if the news was bad.

"Well, at least promise me you'll tell me what happens after." Makoto says and Haruka nods.

"I'll come to school after the appointment." Haruka says. Makoto leans down and gives him a small kiss.

"Do you want me to go now so you can get some rest…?" He asks after, Makoto wanted to stay but didn't want to bother Haruka and knew that the raven haired teen needed more rest. Haruka sighs and nods.

"Yeah… I think that'd be best." Haruka says. With that Makoto nods and kisses him before walking off and leaving the house. He kept his fingers crossed for the next day, hoping that it will be okay for Haru.

Haruka was waiting in the doctor's office now. It was early in the morning and Haruka was still feeling some nauseous-ness. He just hoped he could make it long enough so he didn't throw up in the office, after yesterday's breakdown in front of Makoto, Haru felt like he suffered enough embarrassment for the week.

This whole sickness was worrying him, and honestly Haruka felt it was affecting him in a lot more ways than he originally thought. There was the moodiness, which made him quickly change from his normal stoic attitude to an emotional wreck. This was something Haruka was never used to and definitely did not consider normal. The only possible reasoning to it was it had something to do with the sickness. The next thing was his increased, and weirder, appetite. Never before had Haruka thought he'd enjoy Oreo encrusted mackerel but it happened, and somehow he didn't regret it at all.

When the doctor walked in the room Haruka's mind went blank and he shifted nervously on the examination bed. The doctor looks to Haruka and gives a warm smile.

"Don't worry Nanase, I'm sure everything will be fine. I heard that you've been sick every morning and you have a lump on your stomach?" She asks. Haruka makes a small nod, still nervous despite what the doctor said.

"Do you mind if I feel it? Then we can get started on some harmless tests." She said. Haruka chews his lip but nods. He pulls up his shirt a little and points to where the lump is, he'd rather do that then have the doctor feel around till she found it. Haruka didn't really like being touched by anyone… Except Makoto. Makoto was allowed.

The doctor feels the lump on Haruka's stomach and blinks. She pulls her hand away and takes some notes before starting to get some things out.

"Alright Nanase, we'll take a blood and urine sample and hopefully that'll tell us what it is." The doctor says. Haruka just makes a small nod. He lets her take the blood and goes to the bathroom for the urine sample. Once she had both, Haruka just sat there on the examination bed while she worked and tested both. The whole time millions of thoughts were running through his head, primarily hoping it wouldn't be the worst and that he could return to school soon, see Makoto's smiling face, and know that everything was okay. His focus returned back to the world around him when the doctor stood up. She seemed not only confused but a bit nervous and looked to Haruka a moment before going to the door.

"I'll be right back, just… wait here." She says then leaves the room. Haruka blinks and becomes more nervous with this, immediately thinking that it's something really bad and that's why she left. As much as he tried to keep a level head, his mind kept worrying. _'What if she left because I'm contagious…? What if I gave it to Makoto! I don't want him to be sick like this… I want us both to be healthy and happy like before this all started!'_ Haruka thinks to himself. He wipes his eyes and shakes his head, reminding himself not to become emotional again; he didn't want to deal with another embarrassment.

The doctor came back after a bit, this time seeming calmer and pushing a machine into the room. She looked to Haruka and gave the best smile she could, though it seemed a bit… Off. She seemed to know something that Haruka didn't that was important.

"Alright Nanase, so good news, it's not cancer. This just means we have to do another test but… I'm pretty positive I know what it is… It seemed a bit unlikely but it's possible. I'll be asking you some questions as we do this and some may seem a bit… weird… But please answer them honestly." She says. Haruka perks up a bit hearing it wasn't cancer, but becomes a bit worried with the unknown of what it could be now. He nods and then when instructed lays down for her. She puts a gel on his stomach and then starts the machine, which Haruka now recognizes as an ultra-scan. He blinks knowing this is usually for pregnant women but guesses it also helps see what the lump in his stomach is.

"So, have you been moodier lately?" The doctor asks as she sets up. He blinks and nods, surprised she knew.

"Any changes in appetite too?" She asks and once again Haruka nods.

"I've been eating more and lately have been eating weird food…" He mumbles. The doctor makes a small nod and presses something on Haruka's stomach. She looks at the screen as she moves the camera on Haruka's stomach around.

"Have you been sexually active recently, and if so when was the last time you had intercourse?" The doctor asks. Haruka's eyes widen and he couldn't believe how bluntly she asked that, part of it somewhat reminded him of how Rin or Nagisa is when it comes to talking about relationships. At first he didn't know how to answer and was just frozen in spot. The doctor looked at Haruka sternly and the raven haired teen sighed.

"…A couple weeks ago…" He mumbles quietly, not looking at her anymore in order to hide the embarrassment on his face. He really didn't want to tell her but knew if he didn't and it made her diagnose him wrong Makoto and Ama-Chan would never be off his back.

"Alright and was it with a male or female partner?" The doctor asks again and Haruka's cheeks heat up instantly. _'Why does she need to know this?!'_

"Please, I know it's embarrassing but just answer…" The doctor says. Haruka frowns and sighs.

"It was a male partner…" He mumbles, this doctor's appointment seemed to just be making him more and more mad at Makoto.

"Well then this makes sense." The doctor says and shows the screen to Haruka. There was a small thing in his stomach, almost looking like a figure curled up in a ball. Haruka blinks and looks to her.

"What is this?" He asks raising a brow. The doctor sighs.

"It's your baby." She says, for a moment Haruka's eyes widen but then he scoffs.

"That's not possible, this is a serious matter and you're a doctor. You shouldn't be joking around like this." He mutters.

"I'm not joking around Nanase. You had a genetic mutation in your chromosomes that allowed you to have a uterus and after having sexual intercourse with another male, allowed you to have a baby." She says calmly and enhances the picture on the screen, letting Haruka see a much more detailed picture of the small life form in his stomach. Haruka's eyes widen and he looks between her and the picture in horror.

"Haruka Nanase, you're pregnant."

**Author's Note**

I'm so evil~

Here's where the mpreg is brought in hehe, poor Haru

And even more poor Makoto for having to deal with an even moodier Haruka soon


	7. Chapter 7

_'I'm pregnant'_

Haruka shut his eyes tight and let out a shaky breath. It almost was as if the thought wasn't processing. He was left in a state of shock and dismay.

_'I'm a guy and I'm going to have a child'_

Haruka tried to shake off these thoughts, though, of course, they still plagued his mind. He still couldn't comprehend it all.

_'Why me? Why me out of all these people in the god damn world-'_

Haruka gritted his teeth in both irritation and to keep him from just screaming or making some sort of emotional outburst. He usually never had these self-pity moments but fuck it, he felt like he had the right to be upset. He's felt this irritation and anxiety ever since he found out and now he was walking, on his way to school. He promised he'd come in after the appointment but now really didn't want to. Haruka just wanted to hide himself away from anything and everything but he couldn't. He didn't want Makoto to worry. The raven haired teen stopped mid step and just stood there a moment, frozen.

_'This is my best friend's baby'_

_'This is __**Makoto's**__ baby…'_

Haruka realized it now, he had been too busy wallowing in self-pity all morning, forgetting the fact that this didn't only affect him, and he'd have to tell Makoto about this parasite in his stomach that he oh-so-desperately wishes never came into existence.

_'How can I tell Makoto…?'_

Haruka barely believed it when he heard it. Sure, he had the pictures the doctor gave him this morning as proof, he didn't forget about that since they had been burning a hole in his pocket all morning. He knew the pictures were enough proof and he really didn't think Makoto wouldn't believe him after seeing them… Haruka just had no clue how to tell Makoto without worrying him and causing him to freak out.

_'I'm the one worrying and freaking out though…'_

Yes, for once Haruka would admit it. He was forcing himself to try and at least act calm, when inside he felt like he'd throw up any minute from the anxiety (Even though he already emptied his stomach contents at his house, multiple times). His mind was whirling a mile a minute and he just felt so wrong, like his body no longer belonged to him. Haruka couldn't stop his hands from shaking either. If he couldn't be calm then how could Makoto?

_'The same man who can't watch a horror movie alone or else has nightmares'_

_'The same man who can't even make his own school lunch'_

_'He's too dependent and sensitive… How can he handle a baby?'_

Haruka couldn't even answer that question before more questions came to mind.

_'How will I tell my parents?'_

_'Will I still be able to see Makoto?'_

_'What will Makoto think?'_

_'….Will he hate me?'_

All these questions forced in Haruka's mind made him start to have a head ache. He doesn't know at all what Makoto would think. Sure, Makoto was sweet, but Haruka feared this news of the baby could make the olive haired teen hate him for ruining his life. Haruka has had Makoto beside him for so long, and has fall for him so hard, he doesn't want to lose him. Haruka frowned and had to shake off the thought. He needed to focus, just stay calm for the remainder of the day. He rubbed his face and continued walking to school.

_'This is going to be a terrible day…'_

Makoto perked up when he saw the familiar raven haired teen walked into class. Haruka wore his usual stoic expression and Makoto just watched as he handed the teacher a note, walked to the back of the room, and sunk into his regular seat beside Makoto. He didn't say anything to Makoto, didn't even look at him, and this worried the olive haired teen. Makoto stared at Haruka as the teacher continued the lesson. Haruka just stared down at his desk the whole time. Makoto took in his features and how he looked He was pale, more than usual, and his hair wasn't as neat as it usually was. These combined with the fact he wasn't looking out the window like usual, wasn't a good sign. Makoto frowned; the results from the doctors must have been bad.

Makoto spent the class just staring at Haruka, trying to find some sign everything was okay, he practically bore holes into Hanukah's back. When the class ended and it was time for lunch, Makoto got up quickly and went to Haruka.

"Haru, everything okay?" Makoto asks worryingly, Haruka blinks and looks up at him then away. The raven haired teen started to pack his stuff up.

"Yeah… It's fine…" Haruka mumbles in a way Makoto instantly knew he's lying.

"Please, Haru… What did the doctor say?" The olive haired teen asks. Haruka glances at him a moment and kept a stoic expression, though his eyes read differently as a bit nervous.

"I don't have cancer." He says with no emotion. Makoto smiles at this.

"Well that's great! But… What is it then?" Makoto asks, Haruka makes a small frown and looks away.

"We'll talk about it later, kay…?" Haruka mumbles. Makoto frowns again realizing something was wrong. He makes a small nod and looks around to make sure no one was around before he hugged Haruka.

"I was worried all morning…" Makoto mumbles. He felt Haruka grab onto him and bury his head in his chest.

"Don't say that please…" Haruka whispers. Makoto frowns deeply when he realized how shaky Haruka's hands were. He was really nervous about something. Makoto moves Haruka so he's arm's length and looks down at him.

"How bad is it?" The olive haired teen asks, wanting some inkling to what he's dealing with. Haruka just pulls away.

"We aren't talking about this now." He says turning back to his stoic attitude. Makoto sighs at the fact Haruka refused to talk to him about it now. He just followed Haruka up to the roof for lunch, deciding not to worry about it now and just wait for Haruka to tell him. When they opened the door to the roof the froze seeing Nagisa practically in Rei's lap, leaning forward about to kiss him. The younger two froze and looked over at Haruka and Makoto, blush instantly covering all the swim member's faces as they all just stared at each other awkwardly for a couple moments. Haruka was the first to speak up.

"I think I'm going to throw up." He mutters under his breath, his voice flat. Makoto blinks and looks over at him, a bit surprised with him saying that.

"Haru, that's not nice!" Makoto says nudging Haruka and looking at the raven haired teen who's expression read 'I'm serious'.

Nagisa was pushed off of the lap he was sitting on by a very embarrassed Rei who seemed to be starting to freak out. Nagisa pouts a moment at, to what Makoto thinks, is not being allowed to sit on Rei's lap anymore, before getting up, dusting himself off, and looking at them with a small nervous laugh.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag." Nagisa chirps, a bit embarrassed but trying to stay acting like his bubbly self.

"I told you they'd be coming up soon! This isn't funny Nagisa!" Rei yells, his face completely red from embarrassment and he refused to look at Makoto and Haruka.

"Relax Rei-Chan, they would've found out sooner or later." Nagisa says, sitting down by his bag and next to Rei. He took out his small lunch bag before pausing and looking back to Haruka and Makoto with a bit of worry.

"You guys don't mind… Do you?" Nagisa asks, almost pathetically. Makoto frowned realizing Nagisa figured out the same thing that Haruka and Makoto knew, that had been keeping the couple from sharing their relationship. Things like this could break friendships or the relationship itself. Friends could be involved in the couple splitting, or they could not accept it and leave their friendship forever. Even if Nagisa and Rei were together, Makoto knew that Haruka and he would still be worried about sharing this.

"Of course we don't mind." Makoto says, part of him was wishing he could tell his two younger friends about him and Haru, but he didn't want to ruin what they had. Right now they were both fine with enjoying their secret fun. Makoto looks at Haruka since the raven haired teen hadn't said anything and was surprised to find him glaring at the ground.

"Haru…?" Makoto asks softly, so Nagisa and Rei, who had started to eat their lunch, wouldn't hear.

"It's not fair." Haruka mutters before going over to the rest of the group and sitting down. Makoto blinks and sighs knowing exactly what Haruka meant. The raven haired teen felt it was unfair that they couldn't share their relationship, which they had to worry while Nagisa and Rei could let it be right out in the open. After a moment Makoto follows Haruka and joins the group. Makoto took out his lunch; his mother packed him a mackerel sandwich. He smiles and goes to offer a bite to Haruka. He held the sandwich out to Haruka and noticed all the raven haired teen had was a bottle of water. Haruka looks at the sandwich then shakes his head, refusing it, Makoto blinks at this.

"It's mackerel, your favorite… And you don't have a lunch…" Makoto says. Haruka looks at him then away.

"I'm not hungry." Haruka says. Makoto sighs and only can blame this on whatever's wrong with him. He hoped it wasn't as bad as it had been seeming.

Haruka stayed quiet for most of the lunch. He just listened to Makoto chat with Nagisa and Rei; the two were sharing information about their relationship. Haruka felt sick, not exactly by them, he found the two being a couple fine, he just didn't like how he had to keep his own a secret and he hated seeing Nagisa and Rei able to be openly affectionate. Haruka also was envious of how Nagisa and Rei could have a worry free relationship. They didn't have to worry about a kid; neither of them would get pregnant. They'd be happy together, and Haruka couldn't ensure that Makoto would be happy with him and their relationship after this.

"We should go on a double date!" Nagisa says catching Haruka's attention. Haruka looks over to see Makoto blinking a bit and Rei still embarrassed.

"I-I um… I don't think I could do that…" Makoto mumbles. Nagisa laughs.

"Yeah, Haruka would probably be jealous that you're attention wasn't on him." He says.

"Um… Something like that…" Makoto says rubbing the back of his neck, with a faint blush. Haruka realized Nagisa was trying to set up Makoto on a date, which irritated him a bit, but he got too distracted with Makoto looking cute blushing that he forgot. After a moment Haruka huffed with irritation, coming to the realization he couldn't kiss Makoto right now, which he got the sudden urge to do. His eyes narrow more and he glares at the ground when he starts to realize _why_ he was feeling like this. The stupid damn hormones were making him want to pounce on Makoto.

It was a couple moments later that Haruka felt a hand on his shoulder and realized Makoto was looking at him, his brows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Haru is something wrong?" Makoto asks. Haruka stares at him a couple moments, just feeling more of the urge to pounce on him with how sweet Makoto was being.

_'Stupid Makoto... Just stop being so good looking!'_

Haruka just shakes his head in response and looks away. He needed to keep control of himself. He couldn't let these emotions drive him to do something irrational and that would be deemed 'un-Haru-like'. He didn't want to drag attention to himself.

Luckily for Haruka lunch didn't last much longer and he didn't have to listen to Rei and Nagisa's happiness with their new life as a couple anymore. Apparently it had been a recent thing, and still the two had fewer problems than Haruka and Makoto. Even though the two were best friends before that, it still had been trouble for them to get together and be happy again.

Nagisa and Rei both got up and left the roof together, the two walked close by each other and Nagisa babbled on happily, Rei listened but seemed a bit embarrassed. Makoto and Haruka were left on the roof together. Haruka got up, not having a lunch to pack up; he paused when he felt Makoto grab his hand. The olive haired teen had stood up after packing his stuff up and was looking at Haruka.

"How bad is it Haruka?" Makoto asks, once again mentioning his 'illness'. Haruka sighs and looks anywhere but Makoto. He didn't want this to be brought up right now; he needed time still to figure out what to say.

"Not now Makoto." Haruka says a bit harshly, causing Makoto to frown. Haruka could see the worry on the olive haired teen's face and felt even worse about all this. He just… He couldn't tell Makoto yet… He needed to find the right words… The right time….

_'I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward to tell you…'_

"Why? Why not now? I'm really worried!" Makoto says, causing Haruka to visibly flinch.

"I-I… I just…" Haruka starts, his mouth felt dry as he tried to find words to tell Makoto he couldn't tell him. His eyes almost pleaded with Makoto, but sadly the olive haired teen wasn't looking at him and couldn't see the emotion and message in his eyes.

"Haru… please… I just want to know what's wrong…" Makoto says with a frown. Haruka tries to think of something to say to Makoto to just get him to wait. It takes a moment but the words finally come to mind and force their way out.

"It's better to tell you when we won't see anyone after… just… Wait till after swim practice." Haruka says. He notices Makoto's shoulder droop as he lets out a sigh. Haruka shifts slightly hoping Makoto wouldn't fight this more.

"C-Can you at least tell me if it's life threatening…?" Makoto asks, his shaky voice making Haruka realize how worried the olive haired teen was. Makoto really thought Haruka could die because of this.

"…It's not life threatening…" Haruka says, Makoto visibly seemed like a weight was released off of his shoulders.

"Well then, it's not that bad." Makoto says, seeming a lot more relaxed and happy. Haruka frowns and tries to make his face stoic again.

"It is in a different way…" Haruka mumbles before grabbing Makoto's hand and trying to lead him off the roof, not wanting to talk about this any longer. Makoto blinked and followed, just seeming a bit confused about what Haruka said.

The rest of the day Makoto didn't bother Haruka about what was wrong, which made Haruka feel a bit better. At the end of the day Haruka left art class and went to find Makoto. He found the olive haired teen talking to a girl in the hallway. She had something she was handing him, looking a bit hopeful. Haruka noticed she was blushing and flirting with Makoto, which got on Haruka's nerves. Makoto shifted a bit awkwardly and shakes his head. Haruka overhears a bit of their conversation.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm already interested in someone else…" Makoto says, Haruka realized the girl was asking Makoto out. He was glad Makoto refused and did it in a way that showed his interest wasn't on them… but still the way he turned them down almost sounded rehearsed.

_'How many times has this happened?'_

The girl seemed a bit upset and just made a small sad nod as she walked off. Haruka stopped paying attention though just realizing that he wasn't the only one who had his eyes set on Makoto for a long time. The olive haired teen was both attractive looks wise and personality wise. Haruka should've realized how desired he'd be among his female peers.

_'What if he could be happier with one of them?'_

Considering the whole news of the baby, what if Makoto wanted to be with someone else? Haruka wasn't that great. The raven haired teen knew he was antisocial, moody, and temperamental. There weren't really any good qualities about him come to think about it…

_'Why am I becoming so self-conscious now?!'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when said olive haired teen walked over and smiled down at Haruka. A smile that was especially reserved for Haruka and gave the raven haired teen some hope, maybe Makoto was happy with him.

The two went to swim practice after. Haruka hoped that the peaceful water would take away some of his frustration and worry, but it did no such thing. Of anything Haruka started to worry more. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to swim with this new 'condition'. The thought of not being able to swim for months on end made Haruka hate this parasite even more.

When Haruka was doing laps, he wasn't too much into it. His mind was elsewhere. Gou yelled at him at first for it, nagging him about having to practice more and be faster, but Haruka later noticed Makoto pulling her to the side, telling her something along the lines of 'Haruka's having a bad day'.

_'If only Makoto knew'_

Part of Haruka felt bad for Gou, her being out of the loop with the four other guys, but Haruka guessed it couldn't be helped, and she wouldn't be uninformed for too long. It wasn't anything against her; it was mainly the fact that the group was closer to each other after spending so much time together.

Everyone, excluding Haruka in his mind, did a good job today, and after a while the rest of the team started leaving. Makoto when asked said he and Haruka wanted to swim more and the two just stayed sitting next to each other by the side of the pool.

"Are you happy with me…?" Haruka asks quietly, Gou had already left and Nagisa and Rei were in the changing room. Makoto blinks and looks over.

"Of course I am… Why would you think I wasn't?" The olive haired teen says grabbing Haruka's hand in a way so that if Nagisa and Rei came out of the changing room without them realizing it, it wouldn't be seen.

"I saw you got asked out today…" Haruka starts, he looks at Makoto noticing the other frowning.

"I just… Realized how many girls would want to be with you and… Wasn't sure if you'd be happier with them." Haruka said, stubborn to not go into all the insecurities about himself, but still Makoto could see them and squeezed Haruka's hand.

"Of course I'm happy with you, I've always been happy to be by your side, and no one will ever come close to being as good for me as you are. We get each other and that's special, no one else can match that." Makoto says giving Haruka a warm smile. Haruka blinked but then makes a small smile back, he leans up and gives Makoto a kiss, it was short though since soon they heard Nagisa and Rei coming out of the changing room. The two pulled away and looked over right as the younger two came out. Rei and Nagisa were holding hands, though Rei didn't seem as much as a willing participant of this. They both said their goodbyes before leaving Haruka and Makoto alone. Haruka sat on the steps of the pool, he knew he had to tell Makoto what was going on, but really didn't know where to start. Makoto looked down at Haruka expectantly.

"…Do… You ever want a family?" Haruka asked softly. Makoto seemed a bit surprised at first by this question.

"Well, I'd like one when I'm older but I don't mind if we don't have one cause you don't want one… What does this have to do with what the doctor said though?" The olive haired teen asked. Haruka just ignored this question.

"W-What if we were going to have one soon?" Haruka asks, looking at Makoto a bit scared.

"Haru, do you want kids?" Makoto asks raising a brow and seeming both confused and surprised.

"N-No…" Haruka mumbles though it seems more of a whine.

"Then why…" Makoto starts but is quickly cut off.

"I'm pregnant." Haruka spits out, almost like word vomit. Makoto blinks and pauses a long moment looking at the now very shaky and nervous Haruka as if assessing whether or not he was serious.

"Haru that's not possible…" Makoto mumbles, as if upset that Haruka would say what he thought was a lie.

"I-I thought that too but it is! I-I'm freaking out!" Haruka says panicking.

"Calm down Haru…! How could that be possible?" Makoto asks, as if trying to keep a level head.

"Because I-I'm a fucking genetic freak, my chromosomes mutated and I was able to carry and have a baby! That's what the lump in my stomach was! T-The doctor even showed me…!" Haruka says some tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted Makoto to believe him, not think he was crazy, not hate him. Haruka would finally admit it. He needed help.

"…The doctor showed you it… So… Do you have proof?" Makoto asks, it was a cautious question, as if Makoto didn't believe Haruka still but part of him was now doubting it.

"Y-Yes in my bag…." Haruka says pointing to his backpack. Makoto stiffens and looks to it. Haruka watches as Makoto gets up and walks to the bag, it seemed almost as if time had slowed down. Makoto seemed more nervous as to what would be in the bag, his hand shaking as he got out the pictures and started to look at them. Makoto's eyes widened looking at the pictures, he seemed in the same dismay and shock Haruka was when he found out. Tears fell down as Haruka realized.

He was watching Makoto's world crash down.

Both their lives tainted now.

They were kids and now they were lost.

They had no clue what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Makoto couldn't believe it. It was as if in an instant his life was turned upside down.

Haruka had freaked out after he told Makoto, even before the olive haired teen processed it. After it did manage to process, Makoto was frozen in shock; he couldn't even comfort Haruka at first. The main thing going through his mind was he was going to be a father. He got his best friend pregnant. He got _Haru_ pregnant.

_Haru, the same person who doesn't want a family._

_Now he was going to have one._

Questions and worries had started to fill Makoto's head after he had gotten over the initial shock. He didn't know what they would do, who they could tell, if anyone would help them, how many people would judge them… All these insecurities and fears led him to, like Haruka, freak out, which didn't help at all as Haruka just curled up and Makoto paced around the pool. It wasn't until Makoto finally had the guts to look at Haruka, previously worrying that the raven haired teen would hate him for doing this, and realized how scared he looked. Haruka looked pathetic and terrified curled up in a tiny ball, shaking. Makoto realized how this was affecting him, Haruka never showed emotion but this, this was capable of erasing every ounce of pride Haruka had and reducing him down to a shaking mess. Makoto had to shove away e very thought he had, every worry and fear that was trying so hard to force themselves into his mind; he just needed to focus on Haruka. Makoto felt like compared to Haruka, he had no reason to be freaking out. Haruka was the one carrying it, the one who was betrayed by his own body, the one who never wanted a family, the one who would've never expected it. Even if this involved Makoto too, the olive haired teen decided Haruka came first before any worry he could possibly have. Makoto didn't have to carry the child or that burden that Haruka did, Haruka deserved to have at least some comfort.

This realization brought Makoto to going over and picking Haruka up out of the water; for once the beloved liquid had no calming effect on the raven haired teen. Makoto then placed Haruka down and started to dry off him with a towel, like he would do for one of his siblings. Haruka looked up at him, his eyes were clouded with fear and Makoto could tell he was a bit unsure. Makoto made sure to have no sign of worry or fear on his face, instead he just tried to put on the calmest smile he could. Even if Makoto wasn't happy, even though he was scared, he wanted Haruka to know he was okay and hopefully make Haruka feel better too. Makoto felt Haruka watch him as he continued to dry him off, but didn't mind. Haruka had stopped shaking, showing that he calmed down at least the tiniest bit. After he was dry Makoto hugged him, holding him close and rubbing his back to calm him. Haruka just let Makoto do so, and after a moment grabbed onto Makoto as if not wanting to be let go. The two hugged a bit more before letting go and going to get changed. Makoto wore a t-shirt and jeans while Haruka wore shorts and Makoto's sweatshirt, the olive haired teen realized that Haruka was cold so he put it on him. Makoto wouldn't lie at the fact he liked Haruka in his clothes.

The two went to Haruka's house after, deciding it'd be better to go there and have some time alone. This was when Makoto saw Haruka break down for the first time. Makoto didn't think it was possible. It started with the raven haired teen panicking again after Makoto hugged him from behind and accidently touched his stomach, something Makoto now noted to himself never to let happen again without Haruka's permission. Haruka was pacing the whole house, shaking and on the verge of hyperventilating. Makoto tried to calm him, telling Haruka he should rest and that everything would be okay, but this ended up forming into Haruka having a screaming fit. He voiced practically all his worries now, even ones Makoto thought he didn't have. It first started with him screaming at the fact Makoto didn't say anything about it and that Haruka needed to know how he felt, he practically pleaded to know but when Makoto went to talk to him, Haruka went on yelling about having 'a little shit of a parasite' in his stomach, which Makoto assumed was the baby. Haruka was frustrated, he never wanted a child and now because of some 'fucked up shit with mother nature and dumb mutations' he was having one. Makoto felt bad hearing all this, he didn't want to hear Haruka so angry and conflicted, but what made it worse was the tears that came next. Along with his confessions of frustration came his confession of insecurity, he started to cry saying he was terrified Makoto would leave him or be happier with someone else. He felt like now Makoto was stuck because of him and was only going to stay because he's a nice person. Makoto quickly deemed that as untrue, and told Haruka he would stay with him through thick and thin, and after that Haruka just sobbed. Makoto couldn't stand seeing Haruka like this, such a mess because of the new hormones and news of this pregnancy, he just wanted Haruka to be happy but now, because of what they did, he was cursed.

Makoto finally managed to get Haruka into bed after he cried as much as he could, and now the raven haired teen was just asleep, lying against Makoto on his bed. Makoto just rubbed Haruka's back feeling numb. He didn't know what to do about this, and knew that this may force them into spilling their once secret relationship. Makoto wiped his face, making sure there weren't any tears falling down his cheeks; he had to be strong for Haruka.

He felt it was weird, how before it was Haruka to be the strong one, the one who wouldn't cry and would calm the other person down, but now it was Makoto. The tables turned for this and though Makoto really wanted to freak out and panic he knew he couldn't. He didn't want Haruka to be more upset by his worrying. Haruka deserved to be stress free by this. The once strong Haruka had been turned into a fragile person, one who could now break with just one word or touch. Makoto didn't like it at all. He didn't like that the baby was doing this to his precious Haruka.

This brought a whole other matter up. What were they going to do with the baby? Makoto knew this was ultimately Haruka's choice; the raven haired teen was the one with the child in his stomach. This whole situation had only three choices, each with their own negative side on it. There was one though; that he knew Haruka would want, but desperately wished the raven haired teen wouldn't choose it. Haruka would want the child out of his stomach, he wouldn't want to deal with this pressure and probably just allow it to be killed off. Even though this would leave the two with no more worries Makoto couldn't let that happen. He didn't want the child to die because of this strange issue that happened. Even if they never would've expected it, the two did sleep together when they shouldn't have, when they were too young. Anyways, he feared killing the child would really mess Haruka up, he's heard what happens with this, and seeing Haruka so fragile now made Makoto pretty sure that if Haruka got rid of the baby, he could be mentally scarred and upset for a long time. Haruka would live with the burden of knowing he killed his own child. That could break anyone down.

Still, even if Haruka didn't get rid of the baby, the other two options left the young couple with unwanted consequences. Keeping the child meant that they'd have to tell their family and friends, and the whole school would find out about the two and the baby when Haruka's stomach started to get larger. Not only that, but Haruka would have to deal with carrying the baby, which may mean he'd have to stop swimming for a while, and he'd have to go through giving birth to it… However that would work.

If the two gave the child up for adoption it would allow them to resume their normal life after, which would be helpful with them going off to college and such. At the same time, though, they'd have to go through with finding a family they trusted to take care of the child and figuring out the terms of if they could see the kid or not. Makoto wasn't really sure if any couple would want a child born as a result of two teenage guys sleeping together though… Not to mention the big issue here, the two might get attached to the child. Sure, Haruka seemed to hate it now, but this baby is going to be in his stomach for eight more months. Makoto and Haruka would be there seeing the baby as it grows, start to kick and move around, and as it takes its first breath. Sooner or later it wouldn't be known as 'the baby', it'd be known as '_their_ baby'. As cold as Haruka could be at times, Makoto knew they'd both want to be selfish and keep the child by the end.

There are many issues with keeping the child, though, Makoto knew this. There was the money they would need, a place to live and raise it, insurance, and the constant attention the child would need. The two would need jobs to get all the money for what they needed for the kid. If they both had jobs and went to college though, they may not have time for each other or the child. Makoto would sacrifice some for the child, and take online college classes instead, though he might not get as great of an education, he'd still be able to have the family he always wanted. Makoto made a tiny chuckle; Haruka would probably lecture him if he knew he was thinking like that. Makoto knew Haruka would much rather him have the education, saying that he shouldn't give up what he wants for others, but Makoto has learned that he's not giving up what he wants, he's just doing something else he wanted to do, which is make people happy.

Makoto felt Haruka shift a tiny bit and looked down at the raven haired teen. Haruka seemed to be waking up. Makoto watched as he stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to Makoto and the olive haired teen smiled warmly when Haruka's blue eyes were calm and no longer filled with panic.

"Hi…" Makoto says, brushing some hair out of Haruka's face. The raven haired teen mumbles a quiet 'hello' as he seems to be still waking up.

"Are you feeling better…?" Makoto asks quietly, hoping that what he said didn't strike a nerve in Haruka again.

"Yeah…. I'm sorry about earlier…" Haruka mumbles with a sigh as he sits up a bit more so his weight wasn't all on Makoto. Makoto shakes his head.

"No its fine Haru, I understand." The olive haired teen says softly. Haruka looks up at Makoto and seems to be searching his face for some sort of emotion, he looked a bit unsure.

"…Y-You don't have to feel trapped by this… I… I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me because of-" Haruka was cut off when Makoto kissed him. The olive haired teen knew where Haruka was going and felt this was one of the only ways to get him to listen. Haruka blushed a bit and when they pulled away Makoto spoke.

"I don't feel trapped… I want to be with you and I want to figure this out with you… Haru, I love you and I'm not gunna leave you that easily." He says with a gentle smile. Haruka looks at him and his face turns to having a bit of worry in it.

"…What are we going to do…?" He asks quietly.

"Do you have any idea at all on what you want to do with it?" Makoto asks looking over the raven haired teen that just made the smallest shrug, letting out a small sigh as he does so. Makoto decided to take this time to try and persuade Haruka not to get rid of the baby.

"I know you didn't want to have kids ever but… Please don't try to get an abortion…" Makoto said quietly, his voice a bit shaky as he was unsure how Haruka would react. The raven haired teen looked at Makoto with his eyes widened a bit; it was the only indication that Haruka had actually heard him. Makoto already was preparing his response to whatever Haruka was going to say. The raven haired teen opens his mouth but no words came out at first. Makoto didn't look at Haruka while he was stuck in silence. The olive haired teen was nervous to see his expression or what he was thinking.

"I… I wasn't planning on it…" Haruka says, though the words didn't even process in Makoto's mind and he immediately went on with his pre-rehearsed reply.

"It's easier, in the fact we don't have to worry about the baby, but I don't want us to kill it, it'll change us and-" Makoto stops himself and blinks, he looks over at Haruka.

"Wait, what?" He asks. Haruka looks at him a moment then away and sighs.

"I'm not going to get rid of it… I already knew you'd be against it." Haruka says calmly. Makoto frowns slightly, Haruka was going through this for him then… He couldn't allow that…

"Haru, this is your choice, don't do this for me…" The olive haired teen tells him.

"I'm not doing this for you… You were right, it would change both of us and I don't want that… I want things to be like they always were." Haruka replies, starting to look out the window now for what Makoto assumes is to help hide his emotion, his blue eyes seemed to be watching the same ocean they resembled.

"Then what do you want to do?" Makoto asks watching Haruka who pulls his legs to his chest and shrugs.

"It really leaves us with two options." Haruka says tilting his head in Makoto's direction, blue eyes now focusing on him and his reaction. Makoto shifts under the glance.

"It's up to you Haru; you're the one carrying it." He says which doesn't seem to please Haruka much.

"You're still the father of it, you should have a say too… For now I guess we won't decide, we have some time, but you should know in case you disagree, I'm leaning towards giving it up for adoption." Haruka says flatly, the thought of giving up _their_ baby didn't sit with Makoto well.

"R-Really?" Makoto asks, a bit shakily.

"I think it's the most responsible thing to do." Was the reply that came from the raven haired teen. Makoto sighs and makes a small nod, realizing Haruka was probably right, they were teenagers heading off to college, and they were too busy and young for a child. Haruka notices the small from on Makoto's face as he says 'oh', and despite Haruka knowing Makoto didn't want to do that, Makoto didn't speak out at all against Haruka.

"Well, I guess this means we'll have to tell our parents." Makoto says after a couple minutes of staying quiet, like always he filled the gap of silence. They both knew that when Haruka's stomach got larger there would be no hiding the pregnancy.

"I'll come over for dinner Sunday and we'll tell your parents." Haruka says, surprising Makoto by the sudden plan, but Makoto knew it was for the best, the sooner they tell their parents, the more help they could have with planning for the baby and figuring things out.

"When will we tell your parents?" Makoto asks Haruka who shrugs in response.

"I'll call them and try to get them to come over soon." Haruka replies. His parents were always travelling and rarely ever came home. Makoto felt like by the time Haru's parents came back there would be no way to hide the pregnancy, it'd probably be months until they came home and by then Haruka's stomach would be the size of a bowling ball from the baby.

"How are you taking this so calmly?" Haruka asks, snapping Makoto out of his thoughts. The raven haired teen was looking at Makoto, a serious expression on his face laced with curiosity.

"Well… You've always have been strong for me… Now I want to make it up and be strong for you." Makoto says giving Haruka a warm smile. He was scared but he was more scared about Haruka than anything. He didn't want Haruka to be in pain or sad or have any negative feelings. Makoto wanted Haruka to be happy and healthy, and he wanted their relationship to thrive. Makoto was scared they would break up, or Haruka and the baby would be unhealthy. Makoto was still shocked and surprised about Haruka being pregnant but he wasn't scared about being a parent in general. It's something he's always wanted, he's been excited to have a family and he helped raise Ren and Ran so he was capable of caring for one.

"You don't have to be strong for me…" Haruka mutters, Makoto guessed he didn't want to be babied. The olive haired teen just wrapped his arms around Haruka and kissed his cheek.

"I know, I want to be though." Makoto says . He knew this would be hard on both of them but he was prepared to supply any amount of support Haruka needed.

It was a couple days later when Sunday came around. Makoto had been pacing his room for a while, starting to wonder if telling his parents was a good idea. Sure, they'd most likely be supportive and accept the two being together but how would they feel when they found out their son got a guy, Haruka for that matter, pregnant? What if they wouldn't let him see Haruka again?

Makoto shook off the thoughts, he shouldn't be worrying about this, he needs to focus and try to make this as easy as possible for him and Haruka. He had to try and make this a nice dinner for them; it would make it less stressful at least. Makoto was concerned enough about how this dinner would go that he asked his mother to make mackerel for Haruka, to at least keep the raven haired teen calm. Makoto didn't want Haruka's diet to consist fully of mackerel but he didn't want Haruka to have another panicky moment, he knew the raven haired teen wouldn't want to either, especially in font of Makoto's family. The nice dinner will at least give a good distraction.

Makoto's parents seemed to realize how edgy he was, the olive haired teen had actually started cleaning up the downstairs and after paced around the kitchen until his mother sent him upstairs so she could cook in peace. Ren and Ran had tried to play with Makoto, only to be sent off by their father, not that Makoto minded, he was thankful to have time to think to himself. His parents seemed suspicious and he ended up being told to forget about whatever is bothering him and calm down by his father. If only his parents knew…

It wasn't long after Makoto started pacing in his room that there was a knock on the front door. He took a deep breath knowing it was Haruka and started to make himself calm down, he didn't want Haruka to get upset with Makoto's panicking.

Haruka knocked on the door to the Tachibana's house; he had gotten ready and was wearing a blue sweater, which was big on him, and tan capris. He only realized later that the sweater used to be Makoto's and that's why it was bigger on him. Makoto's mother answered the door, smiling brightly at him like usual and welcoming him inside. Haruka went inside, took off his shoes, and looked around quietly. He could smell mackerel which made his stomach feel a bit emptier, Haruka had just gotten over the nauseous-ness this morning that came along with morning sickness and he was starting to feel hungry now.

"Makoto asked me to make mackerel, though you know you should start eating other things too. It's unhealthy to only eat fish as your diet." Makoto's mother says, as usual worrying about Haruka's health like he was her own child. Maybe he was like a third son to her in some sense, he's seen more of her than his own parents lately and now he was with Makoto… Though she didn't know that. Haruka shifted a tiny bit, he was nervous to tell Makoto's parents and if Makoto was asking his mother to make mackerel for Haruka, a dinner that Makoto normally never let Haruka have at the Tachibana house since the raven haired teen ate too much of it, then Haruka guessed Makoto was nervous too and wanted to make this a bit better for Haruka.

"So how have you and Makoto been? You two seemed to have hit a rough patch a little while ago, we didn't see you around at all." Makoto's mother said as she went back to cooking. Haruka blinks and looks around a moment, hoping Makoto would could soon and take him away from the questions.

"We're fine… And we didn't hit a rough patch, we were both just busy." Haruka lies, not really wanting to talk about their fight. Makoto's mother nodded quietly.

"So do either of you have a girlfriend? Makoto doesn't tell me if he's interested in anyone." She says. Haruka's eyes widen and he doesn't really know what to say, luckily a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Mom, stop it." Makoto whines as he came down the stairs and walked over to Haruka, grabbing his wrist gently.

"What?" Makoto's mother asks with a small playful laugh, more teasing Makoto than anything.

"You're being embarrassing… Don't ask Haru that kind of stuff." Makoto mumbles and starts to pull Haruka off to his room.

"Alright. Dinner will be ready soon though, so don't stay up there too long." Makoto's mother calls out. Makoto brings Haruka up to his room and looks down at him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that…" Makoto says, Haruka shakes his head keeping a stoic expression.

"It's fine." Haruka assures. Makoto chews his lip and sits on the bed, patting the bed beside him for Haruka to join him. Haruka sits by him quietly and feels Makoto's arms hesitantly wrap around him, the olive haired teen still getting used to being allowed to do this in the new relationship between the two.

"Are you feeling alright?" Makoto asks, Haruka just moves closer to Makoto, finding comfort in the olive haired teen, and nods. He feels Makoto kiss his forehead.

"I have one of the pictures of the baby to show my parents." Makoto says quietly. Haruka looks up at him and wraps his arms around Makoto's mid-section.

"Let's not talk about that right now…" Haruka mumbles, Makoto blinks but then realizes that Haruka just wanted to spend his time having a nice moment with him. Makoto leans down and kisses Haruka, closing his eyes as he does so. Haruka is a bit surprised at first by the boldness of it but soon closes his eyes too. Makoto pushed Haruka down and lays over him, still kissing him. Haruka feels Makoto part his lips and soon does the same leaning into the kiss more. Makoto nibbled on his lip a little causing Haruka to let out a small moan and after a moment he let his tongue slip into Makoto's mouth. The two continued their make out for a bit longer before pulling away for breath. They both breathed heavily and looked at each other blushing, enjoying the moment though, before they heard Makoto's mother calling them downstairs for dinner. Makoto got up and helped Haruka up before going to head downstairs. The two sit down next to each other and stared to eat, both quiet and sharing nervous glances. Makoto's parents seemed to notice and looked at the two.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto's father asks. Haruka looks at Makoto who swallows hardly and looks back to Haruka, nervousness in both their eyes as they stared, having almost a silent conversation. It takes a lot for Makoto to gather up the courage to turn to his parents and speak up.

"I…" Makoto starts but seems to freeze up and no more words come out. He looks to Haruka, panicking. Makoto's parents seemed a bit confused but it wasn't them who spoke up first.

"Nii-Chan, I almost forgot Ren and I found a picture you dropped in your room!" Ran interrupts. Makoto sighs with relief at first, glad the subject was changed and not really thinking much of what picture they found.

"Thanks but… When were you in my room?" Makoto asks, Ran giggles and Ren speaks up.

"When Nii-Chan and Haru-Nii-Chan were kissing on the bed." He says, causing everyone but the twins to freeze up. Haruka looked at Makoto both nervous about being outed and anger for him not closing the door to the room. Makoto on the other hand made no eye contact with anyone. Thoughts were running through their heads wondering if they would be accepted or not.

"So… You two are together?" Mr. Tachibana asks, both Haruka and Makoto look to him and make a small nod. Makoto's parents exchange a small look before smiling and laughing, leaving both boys confused.

"I really can't say we're surprised… We had a bet with Mr. and Mrs. Nanase on when you two would get together." Mrs. Tachibana says with a warm smile. At the mention of his parents Haruka seems surprised.

"My parents thought we would…" Haruka trails off just processing everything.

"Oh come on, you two spend almost all your time together, of course we would think you two would get in a relationship." Mr. Tachibana says leaving Haruka and Makoto just there blushing in silence.

"So Ran, what's this picture you found?" Mrs. Tachibana asks. Makoto is snapped out of his daze and blinks, starting to wonder too what picture Ran found in his room. _'She said I dropped it so…' _Makoto's eyes widen at the sudden realization of the very important picture that was supposed to be in his pocket.

"W-Wait-" Makoto starts, but it's too late and Ran already handed his mother the picture. Haruka blinks and with one look at Makoto he realizes what the picture was of. Makoto's parents look at it confused at first but their faces harden with seriousness.

"What is this?" Mrs. Tachibana asks, her voice had darkened to a tone Haruka had never heard from her and he was a bit intimidated. Makoto grabbed Haruka's hand under the table, the olive haired teen seeming to need it more that Haruka as he opened his mouth to speak, wanting to choose his words carefully but instead just spitting it all out.

"It's me and Haru's baby…" Makoto says looking away from his parents whose eyes widen.

"Ren, Ran, go take dinner up to your rooms." Mr. Tachibana says. The twins go to whine but Makoto's mother sends them a look and they quickly gather their stuff and go upstairs. His parents look back at the two with hardened expressions.

"Explain, now."


	9. Chapter 9

*Author's Note*

I need some feedback on how Haruka's parent s will end up reacting to the news in the future… I was thinking either

A. (AKA the funnier one) Haruka's mother is surprised but happy, though she has to pay the Tachibana's because of their previous bet on the two getting together. Meanwhile Haruka's father is doing the whole 'shot gun wedding' to a very whiney and nervous Makoto. Haruka ends up teasing Makoto later asking when they're going to get married to which Makoto practically passes out.

B. (AKA the drama filled one) They both disapprove and try to ban Haruka from seeing Makoto, though it very clearly doesn't work and they come to realize Haruka's a disobedient child and it can't be helped. After a bit of drama they have a chat with Makoto and they clear things up, ultimately starting to support the two.

*End of Author's Note*

Haruka and Makoto sat at the dinner table, both silent as the Tachibana's stared at them. The picture laid in the middle of the table for everyone to seem, it just made Haruka feel sicker. He held Makoto's hand tightly, clinging to it as if it was the only thing keeping him from panicking.

"Are you going to explain?" Mr. Tachibana asks his tone serious and slightly angry. Haruka didn't blame him, this was a confusing situation and finding out your eldest son was going to have a kid in high school was pretty unfortunate. Haruka looked at Makoto, who seemed to be frozen up, and frowned slightly before returning his face to his stoic expression and looking at Makoto's parents.

"Makoto and I slept together." Haruka says boldly, despite the fact he knew he was walking on thin ice with Makoto's parents right now. The elder Tachibana's anger seemed to grow as they both looked to Makoto, who just seemed mortified Haruka said that out loud.

"H-Haru!" Makoto says cheeks red in embarrassment and eyes wide in fear of his parents' reaction. Still Haruka goes to continue, knowing Makoto probably wouldn't say anything else about this to them.

"And it turns out I had a genetic mutation that allowed me to carry a child." Haruka says getting right down to the point. Makoto's parents blink and look between the two as if trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. When they see their faces are completely serious they freeze and look back at the picture.

"You're… Serious…?" Mrs. Tachibana asks, Haruka frowns feeling bad for making Makoto's parents worry like this, they were like his secondary parents and seeing them so distraught because of what the two did…. It just didn't sit well with Haruka. Makoto looks up at his parents, finally mustering up enough courage to talk.

"Yeah… We are…" Makoto says, his voice quiet and a bit nervous but Haruka could make out the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. Makoto was happy, not about telling his parents but about this baby in general. Haruka said nothing though; he knew Makoto would be happy about the baby since he first saw Makoto's smiling face after telling him. Makoto was just the family oriented type, though he'd be a parent a lot earlier than he expected, he was still happy at the possibility to be one. To say Makoto's eagerness to be a parent wasn't influencing Haruka's choice on whether or not to keep it would be a lie. He kept telling himself giving the baby up for adoption would be the logical choice, but always in the back of his mind he'd think of how much it'd upset Makoto, how wide Makoto's smile would be if Haruka decided to keep the baby, how good of a parent he would be. Hell if it wasn't for Makoto Haruka would've seriously considered abortion, but he knew it'd affect Makoto too much. Makoto would be broken. Haruka started to wonder if he was holding Makoto back. All Makoto wanted was a family; it was something Haruka definitely did not want… But Haruka didn't want to ruin Makoto's dream, the olive haired teen had a talent for taking care of others, he'd be the best parent. Haruka wasn't sure if he could sacrifice what he wants, even part of his life, and keep the baby so Makoto could be a parent. Haruka knew nothing about parenting, though Makoto could help him with it. Still the raven haired teen was filled with doubt and worry about that. He wasn't sure if this was just him being selfish now….

"Haru-Chan." Makoto says in almost a singsong voice as he waved a hand in front of the raven haired teen's face, snapping Haruka out of his thoughts. He blinks and looks up seeing Makoto and his parents looking at him. Haruka looks back to Makoto a bit confused as to why they were all looking at him.

"My mom asked if she could feel your stomach…" Makoto says. He seemed a bit nervous to say that to him, Haruka hadn't been able to handle it before when Makoto's hand had accidently gotten too close to his stomach, the raven haired teen was even unsure about it. He couldn't just say no to Mrs. Tachibana, she probably still didn't fully believe that Haruka was pregnant. Haruka looked to Makoto, he had to say yes so they believed them but he didn't want anyone touching him, especially there. The thing that bothered him more was that his stomach being touched was supposed to be an 'emotional and special moment'. Haruka didn't see why, if anyone touched his stomach before it'd just be weird but now suddenly since there was a baby in there it was special?

Though Haruka would admit, if he chose someone to touch his stomach, he'd choose Makoto. He was the father of the child after all; he should be the one to feel his stomach first. Though Haruka didn't want to admit it, he did find value in Makoto feeling his stomach. But only when it was Makoto, it wasn't important to Haruka for anyone else to feel his stomach.

"Makoto, come with me a moment…" Haruka says grabbing Makoto's wrist and going to pull him into the other room. Makoto blinks and looks to his parents a moment, telling them they'll be back, before following Haruka. When they get to the next room Haruka looks up at Makoto. The olive haired teen goes to question him but Haruka cuts him off.

"Touch my stomach." He says suddenly causing Makoto to stutter.

"W-What?" The olive haired teen asks a bit confused and unsure.

"I have to let your mother feel my stomach… But you need to be the first one to feel it." Haruka says just getting right to the point. Makoto rubs the back of his neck.

"I already felt it before…" The olive haired teen says, mentioning when they first thought the lump was cancer.

"You didn't know what it was back then so it doesn't count… I want you to feel it first when you know what it is." Haruka says as he pulls Makoto's hand and places his hand on his stomach. The olive haired teen pauses a moment and looks at Haruka's stomach. He was quiet a moment and Haruka chewed his lip unsure if he shouldn't have done this. He honestly felt uncomfortable with Makoto's hand on his stomach, feeling the tiny bump on it, but his doubt and feeling of being uncomfortable almost instantaneously went away when Makoto started to smile warmly at him.

"This is our baby Haru…" Makoto says softly as he kept his hand on Haruka's stomach a bit longer. That statement froze Haruka up for a moment. The olive haired teen wanted the baby and already felt a connection to it. That was bad. Haruka couldn't even understand it. He didn't feel like this was his baby right now, he felt no connection. To hear Makoto say that… It made Haruka feel pressured.

_'Should I feel something towards it? Should I think this is our baby and not just an object of irritation?'_

Haruka shook off the thoughts, deciding it would be better to think about this subject when he's alone so he didn't worry Makoto. He looked up to Makoto and just made a tiny nod. The olive haired teen took his hand away, still smiling happily and went to bring Haruka back to the dining room where his parents were. The elder Tachibana's looked over quietly.

"You can feel his stomach." Makoto says to his mother. Haruka stays quiet but looks at Makoto's mother who comes over and hesitantly goes to put her hand on Haruka's stomach. The raven haired teen just let her and watched as she placed her hand on it and felt the bump. Her eyes widen and she looks between him and Makoto. Haruka guessed she was coming to the realization that they had been telling the truth.

"I feel it…" Mrs. Tachibana says quietly. Haruka just makes a tiny nod and relaxes when Mrs. Tachibana retracts her hand. Haruka looked up to Makoto again, the olive haired teen was watching his parents' reaction but does grab Haruka's hand, rubbing gentle circles against the back of it as if to thank him as well as calm him down. There were sounds of small footsteps coming downstairs and they all turned to see Ren and Ran.

"Mom we finished dinner…" Ran said quietly, holding two plates. Both her and Ren looked over at Haruka and Makoto, a bit of guilt in their faces as if they were afraid they did something wrong.

"Is Nii-Chan and Haru-Nii-Chan in trouble?" Ren asks, it became apparent now to Haruka that the two were afraid that they got their brother and Haruka in trouble by showing their parents the picture. Haruka could feel Makoto stiffen a bit and Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana share a small look. Mrs. Tachibana takes the plates from Ran.

"Don't worry about it now, Makoto and Haruka will tell you what's going on in the morning, for now let's take you up to bed." She says before handing the plates to Makoto.

"Put these in the sink and finish eating dinner… We'll talk in the living room after." Mrs. Tachibana says before her and Mr. Tachibana brought Ren and Ran upstairs. Haruka sat down and watched as Makoto put the plates in the sink and then joined him. Even though they had been confronted about the baby, Haruka still had his appetite. Haruka started to eat and Makoto watched him a moment before looking away quietly.

"Sorry about all of that…" Makoto says quietly. Haruka tilts his head over to him, his eyes showing a bit of confusion.

"Why? It didn't go _that_ bad." Haruka says before going back to eating, he didn't want Makoto to feel bad about this.

"It wasn't good either… I mean, we knew it wouldn't be but still, they're upset and now we'll have to tell Ren and Ran…" Makoto sighs, running a hand through his hair. Haruka finishes his food and wipes his face before turning to Makoto.

"Stop worrying." He says flatly and grabs their own plates, bringing them to the sink. Haruka started to wash the dishes before Makoto came over and went to take the sponge and dishes from him.

"You're a guest Haru; you don't have to do dishes." Makoto says and starts to clean the dishes. Haruka backed up a bit but just watched Makoto quietly. The olive haired teen looked happy, even though he wasn't smiling and seemed stressed before; he gave off almost a joyful glow. Makoto felt guilty about getting Haruka pregnant, he was worried about everything Haruka and the baby would be going through, but it couldn't stop Makoto from being happy about the possibility of being a father. Haruka let out a small content sigh at that, he liked seeing Makoto so happy.

"Let's go to the living room." Haruka says starting to walk over to the living room. Makoto nods and follows, sitting down with the raven haired teen and wrapping his arms around him.

"Your parents will be coming soon…" Haruka mumbles and Makoto just smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I don't ca-" Makoto starts but cuts himself off when his parents walk in the room. Haruka rolls his eyes at how fast Makoto's arms removed themselves from Haruka's waist and how quickly the olive haired teen moved to the other side of the couch with the presence of his parents.

"Yeah you definitely don't care." Haruka whispers to Makoto who gives him an apologetic look. Makoto's parents look between the two and sit across from them.

"So… What are you guys planning to do with it?" Mrs. Tachibana asks quietly looking the two boys over. Haruka felt bad seeing how upset Makoto's parents were, it was understandable though considering they probably didn't expect their son to get someone pregnant, let alone Haruka who had practically been a part of their family since they were little.

"We don't know yet…" Makoto mumbles, Mrs. Tachibana makes a small nod.

"Well are you going to go along with the pregnancy?" She asks and Haruka just makes a small nod.

"We are." He says quietly. Mrs. Tachibana looks to Mr. Tachibana who makes a small nod and looks to the two teens.

"Alright, we have some ground rules now with this pregnancy going on and you two being together." Mr. Tachibana says, causing both Haruka and Makoto to grow a bit nervous, unsure what the parents will say.

"First off, I want you two to be educated before you make your decision so I'm going to give you two some books on pregnancy and child care for you guys to read." Mrs. Tachibana says, Haruka makes a tiny nod, he guessed that was reasonable.

"Next, we know that your teenagers with raging hormones and probably want to go at it like rabbits…" Mr. Tachibana starts causing Makoto's face to go completely red in embarrassment.

"But if you two do have sex here make sure the twins are asleep, lock your door, and don't be loud." Mr. Tachibana finishes. Haruka blushes a bit and when he looks at Makoto he finds the olive haired teen was hiding his face in his hands. Haruka knew this was a bit embarrassing talking to Makoto's parents about this but… It wasn't really that bad, Haruka considered this more of a win so far.

"We also want Haruka to come over twice each week to have dinner with us, he can stay the night if he wants to just I don't want his diet to consist fully of mackerel, especially now. And Makoto, I expect you to try and watch over Haruka to make sure he stays healthy during this pregnancy." Mrs. Tachibana finishes. Makoto peeks out from the pillow and makes a small nod. Despite the whole mackerel thing, Haruka found these terms amazing and he decided Makoto's parents were great.

After the two agreed Makoto's parents went up to bed, and it wasn't long before Makoto dragged Haruka up to bed. The olive haired teen laid down with Haruka and wrapped his arms around his waist, just snuggling up to him as much as he could. Haruka looked over his shoulder and was met with Makoto's warm green eyes and then a pair of lips covering his own for a brief moment.

"Good night, Haru." Makoto says nuzzling into Haruka's raven hair after the kiss. Haruka only made a small hum in response and closed his eyes; part of him wondering when spooning became so usual for him.

_'And why am I always the little spoon'_ A brief moment of spite hits Haruka but he just lets out a sigh and it passes. He hated the way his emotions could easily become out of whack now and he just wanted to stay like his normal self. Haruka's thoughts started to slow down as he was getting sleepy and right before he fell asleep he could've sworn he felt one of Makoto's hands move up to be on his stomach.

It was early in the morning, four a.m. to be precise, when Haruka woke up feeling sick to his stomach once again. He felt hands around his stomach restricting him from moving and growled.

He hated morning sickness.

And right now he also hated Makoto's tendency to cling to him at night.

Haruka elbowed Makoto, not caring at all if the moment if it hurt the olive haired teen, his thoughts just on how he needs to run to the bathroom. He hears Makoto grunt and start to wake up with a small whiney 'Haru…' But as soon as Makoto's arms loosen Haruka gets up and bolts to the bathroom, letting Makoto come to his senses and figure out what was happening. It wasn't long before said teen came walking into the bathroom to comfort Haruka, rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach. Once he was finished Makoto gets him a cup of water from the sink and hands him it. Haruka shakily takes it and sips at it.

"I'm sorry Haru…" Makoto says softly as he wraps his arms around Haruka. The raven haired teen shakes his head as if saying 'don't be' and rests his head on Makoto's chest.

"I want a bath." Haruka mumbles. Makoto kisses his forehead and nods, not even questioning the time of day it was and just giving into what Haruka wants right now. Haruka realized that the guilt Makoto has for Haruka's morning sickness could come in handy.

"Alright, I'll start it for you." Makoto says going to the tub and starting it, Haruka just watched before speaking up again.

"I want to take a bath with you." Haruka tells him and Makoto freezes a moment before crumbling into a stuttering mess.

"W-What? H-Haru…w-we…w-we can't" Makoto says his cheeks crimson.

"Why not?" Haruka asks with a steady voice, causing Makoto to stutter even more.

"M-My parents are in the other room..!" Makoto replies shifting a tiny bit, Haruka liked seeing him this flustered.

"Yeah and they just told us the only rule is to be quiet." Haruka deadpanned. He honestly didn't believe Makoto's cheeks could get any redder. When Makoto takes a while to respond Haruka knows he baited the fish and hid a smile.

"…b-brush your teeth… I'll get the towels…" Makoto says and walks off. Haruka gets up and just does as told, happy with his win. When Makoto came back in the bathroom and set the towels down Haruka started to get undressed. Makoto watched him a couple moments but then looked away, blushing brightly and hesitantly goes to do the same. Makoto got in the tub first and then Haruka went in after him, quick to pull the olive haired teen into a kiss. Makoto blushes but closes his eyes and hesitantly grabs onto Haruka's waist and gives his lip a small nip. Haruka makes a tiny gasp and grinds his hips against Makoto's. Makoto has to bite back any noise to that, not wanting to wake anyone up. Makoto stops himself when a though comes to mind and he practically freezes, Haruka looks up to him, his cheeks red and lips a bit swollen.

"What?" Haruka asks a bit snappish, just wanting to continue what they started. Makoto chews his lip.

"I-I just… You're pregnant." Makoto says and Haruka raises a brow.

"So?" The raven haired teen asks. Makoto just whines in response and after a moment Haruka understands what was wrong.

"_Makoto_. The baby isn't going to see _it._" Haruka says and Makoto pouts slightly.

"It could…! It's somewhere up there… And I don't want to hurt it…!" Makoto says just earning an eye roll from Haruka.

"It's way up there, and it wouldn't even realize what's going on, stop feeling guilty about this. Also, many people sleep together when expecting, it's fine and healthy." Haruka says when Makoto doesn't seem too sure Haruka grabs his cheeks with his hands.

"It's _fine._" Haruka assures him. Makoto sighs and nods.

"Alright…" He says before going to kiss Haruka again and continue where they left off.

In all truth, being quiet was more of a challenge than either of them thought. It was quite difficult to not be loud in the echoing bathroom at a silent time of morning when everyone was asleep. It was probably the worst time to realize that they are loud during intercourse; Makoto was praying that his parents didn't wake up by the end of it. Haruka was happy; at least, it seemed that Makoto was going to have to be prepared now for more requests from Haruka to join him in the tub. Makoto wasn't too surprised; this combines the two things Haruka loved, water and Makoto, if mackerel was somehow involved Haruka probably would be ecstatic. Makoto just hoped Haruka didn't start trying things in the school pool. The last thing Makoto needed was to have to clean an entire pool just so he could feel guilt free about his friends swimming in it.

Makoto looked at Haruka who was leaning back against Makoto, fast asleep after what they did. Makoto shifted a bit still feeling awkward about this whole 'being naked in a tub together' thing but he put up with it, knowing Haruka enjoyed it. Makoto watched the gentle rise and fall of Haruka's chest as he kept steady with his breathing in his sleep. Makoto couldn't help but blush seeing the bruises starting to form near Haruka's hips, where Makoto may have been gripping him a bit too tightly, and the hickies that were across Haruka's body that Makoto needed to remember to remind Haruka to cover up before swim practice. Makoto looked around the room after and sighed, knowing that soon the rest of his family would wake up and that him and Haruka should get out of the tub. He was careful as he got up and made sure Haruka was comfortable before he started to dry himself off and get dressed, after he gently picked Haruka up and wrapped the raven haired teen in a towel. Haruka shifted a bit and Makoto looked down to him as the blue eyes he loved so much opened and stared up at him.

"You should probably get dressed and ready ... My family will be waking up soon…" Makoto says quietly. Haruka gives Makoto a cranky glare causing the olive haired teen to sigh.

"Haru, I'm sorry but my parents won't want you to sleep in." Makoto says as he set the raven haired teen and drained the tub. Haruka meanwhile just dried off and got dressed with a grumpy look on his face. Makoto guessed that Haruka was experiencing another one of the mood swings that came along with pregnancy, so he said nothing about the grumpiness and just accepted this. When the two went to leave the bathroom they both were met with Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana and freeze. Makoto noticed Haruka look at him then his parents and then back to him. Makoto instantly regretted waking up the grumpy hormonal Haruka as he saw the wheel turn in his head. Haruka acted casual as he yawned and rubbed his neck, purposely drawing attention to the hickey on it.

"Makoto, next time you should really be gentle… Now it's going to hurt every time I sit down." Haruka says with the same stoic expression and starts to walk off to Makoto's bedroom. Makoto's face turned red and he had a mixture of shock and fear as his expression. He looked to his parents and just wanted to hide himself away from the world. Haruka definitely got his pay back… And Makoto wasn't too sure how much he was looking forward to the rest of this pregnancy.

"You're cleaning the bathroom later." His father says sternly and Makoto's eyes look to the floor.

"I know…" He mumbles in an embarrassed whine.

"And you need to be careful doing that since Haruka is pregnant now…" Makoto's mother adds causing blush to creep up on Makoto's face.

"Mom…!" Makoto says just starting to walk off to find Haruka. He could hear his mother laugh but ignored it when he walked in his room and found Haruka there curled up in bed.

"Haruka get up…" Makoto says his voice slightly stern since he was embarrassed and upset about what Haruka said in front of his parents. When there's no reply Makoto sighs and goes over to him.

"Haruka please, just get up, you can't sleep all day." Makoto says earning a glare.

"We don't have school today so it doesn't matter." Haruka replies flatly.

"We have swim practice later and we have to tell Ren and Ran about the baby." Makoto points out grabbing Haruka's hand and trying to pull Haruka up, though he wouldn't budge.

"You go do it then, and swim practice isn't until later." The raven haired teen shoots back stubbornly.

"Haru, telling my siblings is going to be difficult and I'd really appreciate if you were there for support…" Makoto says softly. Haruka stares at him a moment and then sighs before getting up. Makoto smiles and squeezes Haruka's hand before going to lead him downstairs. When they got down Ren and Ran were at the table while Makoto's mother was cooking.

"Is pancakes alright?" Mrs. Tachibana calls to the two, Makoto was partially relieved she didn't mention what happened earlier.

"Is there mackerel?" Haruka asks and Makoto sighs, knowing the grumpy Haruka would only become grumpier when Mrs. Tachibana says no.

"You eat mackerel too much, you need to eat healthier, especially now." Makoto's mother says. Haruka goes to speak but Makoto cuts him off before he could make any angry remarks.

"Pancakes are fine mom." Makoto says and Haruka just huffs. Makoto sat down with Haruka, Ren and Ran stopped their bickering and looked to the two before smiling.

"Hi Haru, hi Nii-Chan" Ran says cheerfully. Makoto smiles and Haruka mumbles a small 'hello' as he stares down distastefully at the pancakes and fruit Mrs. Tachibana sets in front of him.

"Nii-Chan, what did you and Haru need to tell us?" Ren asks remembering yesterday when their mother told them the two teens had something to say.

"Um, well…" Makoto trails off as he tries to find the words, he shifts a bit nervously. He needed to find a way so the twins didn't freak out.

"Remember the other day, when we had the conversation about me having a family of my own, and I said I wouldn't have a family for a long time?" Makoto asks. Haruka looks at Makoto and Ren and Ran nod slowly. Makoto rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well um… I'm going to be having a family sooner than I though." At this Ren and Ran sit up and instantly start to protest.

_"How?"  
"Does Mommy and Daddy know?"_

_"Who's Nii-Chan having a family with"_

_"Nii-Chan won't forget us will he?"_

_"Don't forget us Nii-Chan!"_

Makoto couldn't help but frown at the reaction as his siblings practically pleaded not to forget them.

"Guys, guys, don't worry I'm not going to forget you." Makoto says first making sure to reassure them. The two make a small nod and sniffles. Once they calmed down Makoto speaks up again.

"As you two may now know, Haru and I are together… We recently found out Haruka is pregnant with my child." Makoto tells the twins. They blink and tilt their heads in confusion.

"How is Haruka pregnant?" Guys don't get pregnant." Ren said.

"Is Haru-Nii-Chan a girl?" Ran asks with a squeak.

"W-What? No… Haruka is definitely a guy… He just had a mutation that allowed him to carry a baby…" Makoto says and the twins rile down, seeming to be happy that Makoto was having a family with Haruka.

"So Nii-Chan is going to be a daddy?" Ren asked and Makoto rubs the back of his neck, stifling a small laugh. He knew Haruka was watching him so he kept the answer short.

"Well, yea, if we keep it." Makoto says, Haruka looks away and Makoto guesses he said the right thing.

"This means Haru-Nii-Chan is gunna be a mommy!" Ren giggles and Haruka looks away.

"_If_ we keep it… Anyways Makoto acts more like a mom than me." Haruka replies, and despite knowing it's true Makoto blinks and stares at Haruka.

"But you're the one carrying the baby so that makes you the mom and Nii-Chan the daddy!" Ren says to which Haruka responds with a huff, Makoto guessed he either gave up the battle, which was probably not possible, or he realized some of the logic in it and was just starting to silently think things over.

"And we're the Auntie and Uncle!" Ran pipes in excitedly. Makoto chuckles.

"That's _if_ we keep it though… We haven't decided yet." Haruka tells them but it didn't stop the twins from being excited. Makoto was slightly upset every time Haruka had to add the 'if' into keeping the baby, but the fact that Haruka still hadn't decided gave Makoto a glimmer of hope.

When the twins leave to go upstairs and play, Makoto apologizes to Haruka, but the raven haired teen just shrugs the apologies off and begrudgingly eats his pancakes and fruit. Makoto knew what would come next, later today, and though it may be a bit of relief starting to have their relationship out in the open, Makoto wasn't looking forward to what they had to do.

Now they had to tell their friends about the relationship and the baby.


End file.
